Crimson Genii
by Zelha
Summary: Crimson Genii is a oneshot collection that follows the same themes as Silver and Emerald Days. This time, Itachi and Sakura show how they try to cope with life, duty... and their hidden relationship. Various ratings, Non-Massacre, AU.
1. Theme 1

**Crimson Genii**

**1. - Meeting the Family**

-X-

Really, she should have seen it coming.

But Sakura really couldn't blame the woman for her mistake. After all, Sasuke was her teammate, and it was the obvious question to ask.

It had begun as such a joyous occasion. Sasuke's birthday had always been, since they were little, a nice excuse to go to the Uchiha District and have a taste of his mother's awesome cooking. Naruto had practically been adopted by the lovely woman, and Sasuke's father had to grudgingly agree to his youngest friends, seeing how well it did to his usually brooding humor.

However, there was a regular absence in Sasuke's birthday parties that never failed to sting the young male, and Sakura knew he was just trying to save face in front of his parents. His older brother, Itachi, was always away on missions, thusly failing to be there to share a nice relaxed moment with his _otouto_, among friends, colleagues and classmates.

This year, Sakura had been roped by Naruto to help Miko-baachan with the details of a surprise party for their best friend. The awesome pair went in the morning to help their surrogate mother to prepare and decorate the garden with blue ribbons and some well-placed balloons, in order to get a festive environment to celebrate Sasuke's coming of age.

When they finished, Naruto had surveyed the area with a foxy grin that never failed to make her giggle.

"This looks awesome," he had uncharacteristically whispered to her, but she knew better. Her brother only whispered when he was pulling a prank, when they were about to ambush Kakashi or when they were about to perform one of those overwhelming tricks that never failed to give victory to Team Seven on their missions.

"Yeah, Mikoto-baa will love it," she had whispered back.

"And Sasuke will hate it," Naruto shot back. "We'll have to run from his wrath tomorrow in our sparring session."

"Ha! As if we can hold our ground against him," Sakura scoffed petulantly. "But if Kakashi joins him, we'll be in real trouble."

"Nah, he won't," Naruto waved dismissively. "I'm positive he'll be so engrossed with Icha Icha that he won't notice when we kick Sasuke-teme's ass into next century."

Sakura had to giggle at Naruto's outrageous remark as they slipped off their sandals and padded to the kitchen, where Mikoto was waiting to serve them some breakfast. Sasuke wasn't back from his mission with Kakashi, offering the perfect opportunity for his teammates and mother to plot a party at their leisure.

Sakura was still laughing when they entered the kitchen, but her giggles were cut short when she noticed the two males sitting at the table.

"Oh! Good morning, Uchiha-sama, Itachi-san!" she greeted, bowing respectfully to Fugaku, who was reading a scroll, looking up when Naruto bounced to him.

"Fugaku-jiji!" Naruto saluted with a grin. "Itachi! I thought you were on a mission!"

Sakura lowered her eyes when Itachi's dark eyes trailed over her, detailing her informal outfit and short ponytail. Wisps of roseate-colored hair framed her face, and her sweatpants and tank top were required by his mother in order to work in the garden without any mishaps. But as always, and without fail, his sharp glance made her blush.

"Now, now, Naruto," Mikoto wandered over with a smile. "Is everything set back in the garden?"

"Yup! Sasuke won't know what hit him!" Naruto said enthusiastically, making his female teammate sigh.

"Mikoto-baa, do you need any help here in the kitchen?" Sakura asked, pointedly ignoring Itachi's gaze as he ate slowly and focusing her eyes on the female's dark eyes, which were dancing in joyous excitement.

"Sasuke and Naruto told me you know how to make some tasty onigiri, is that true, Sakura-chan?" the elder woman asked, clasping her hands when she nodded, blushing again. "Excellent! Shisui is coming over and I know Hana likes onigiri. Do you think you can give me the recipe?"

"Better yet, Mikoto-baa, I'll make them myself, that way you can focus on other things," Sakura smiled. Of course she knew Shisui's significant other liked onigiri; she had told her when she visited the moron at the hospital, under the pink-haired medic's care. "I can give you the recipe after the party, if you still want it."

"Sakura-chan, are you going to make your special onigiri?" Naruto perked up with a giddy grin. "Yay!"

"Come on, Naruto-kun, they can't be that good," Itachi said flatly, not missing how the petite kunoichi bristled and narrowed her eyes. Naruto looked at the Uchiha Heir with a horrified glance.

"No, seriously, Itachi, you say that because you haven't tasted them," he sniffed, beaming at his sister, who lifted a brow.

"You just say that because you are a shameless free-loader, Naruto," she said dryly, making Mikoto laugh and even Fugaku snort behind the scroll. "Saa, I'll get going to get the ingredients then, Mikoto-baa."

Narrowing her eyes once more to the youngest Uchiha in the room, she nodded at his parents, rapped her knuckles on Naruto's head and departed.

"Ah, Sakura-chan is so cute," Mikoto sighed in content. "She is so thoughtful and nice; I can see why Sasuke likes her so much... she's the perfect girlfriend for him, don't you think, anata?"

Fugaku only grunted noncommittally, engrossed in his reading. Naruto was too busy eating to notice how the elder Uchiha son narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

-X-

The party had been quite the success. Sasuke's eyes promised a painful retaliation to his teammates when they gleefully pounced on him. Nonetheless, with his parents in the picture he only could accept their boisterous demonstrations of affection with a modicum of graciousness, as most of their friends were there as well.

But when Itachi slipped out to the garden to join the celebration, Sasuke stopped trying to look mad and sat contentedly with his comrades, just after his aniki flicked his forehead as he congratulated him for his eighteenth birthday.

Sakura narrowed her eyes again when she saw him talking to his cousin, who was laughing at something he had said, earning Hana's indignation and an onigiri stuffed into his mouth. Itachi's dark eyes glinted with amusement, shaking his head once when Hana offered him one of Sakura's rice balls.

Surely the bastard knew how to offend a lady's cooking, her inner self pointed out in disgruntlement, and she had to agree wholeheartedly.

A little while later, she excused herself with Tenten and Hinata, making her way to the large house and a bathroom. She had drunk too much tea talking with her kunoichi friends.

Sakura sighed as she went around her business. Who was she kidding anyway? He had really hurt her feelings by undermining her onigiri. He hadn't had the opportunity to try them because he was always busy on missions, but that didn't give him the right to say such thing, especially in front of his parents.

But after almost six months of a hidden relationship with the Uchiha Heir, he had specifically told her that everything he said to piss her off or offend her in front of other was merely a decoy. A lie. A deception that it had been pronounced in order to avoid inquisitive stares and awkward questions, all along the taboo topic that their liaison was.

But he knew perfectly that the pink-haired young woman that he was involved in a torrid romance with was rather sensitive when it came to things that regarded her skills.

Sometimes, only sometimes, Sakura asked herself how insane she was to keep putting up with Itachi's sneakiness and having to steel herself when she only wanted to press herself to him and inhale his incredibly masculine cedar and spearmint scent and letting his warmth to surround her, making her forget everything but him.

Loving an Uchiha wasn't easy, as Hana had said once to her while she kept vigil over Shisui's critical condition, but when they loved you back, you could expect _everything_.

Sighing once more and finger-combing her hair to get it a little presentable, she stepped out of the bathroom in time to notice a black shirt in front of her nose, pushing her back inside the bathroom so quickly that she only had time to let out a surprised gasp.

Looking up, she knew who was expecting her. "Ita--_mhphh_!"

Of course, she should have expected his sudden way to make it up to her, cornering wherever he caught her unaware, kissing her stupid and giving her a tiny, slight smile before continuing on his merry way.

But his kiss was deep and passionate, as usual, with a hint of that spearmint--_wait_.

His mouth actually tasted like her onigiri, because the added Suna sesame seeds she bought were part of her special recipe and the Furikake brought from Wave was the well-kept secret of her rice balls' flavor.

And by the breathless taste of it, he had consumed a few to have still the taste in his mouth.

Disengaging from her mouth slowly, Itachi trailed the seam of her lips with his tongue, tasting the chocolate pocky he had noticed her eating when gossiping with Tenten and Hinata.

"I think I am going to request some of those for my next mission, of you do not mind."

She sighed, shooting him a one eyed-mock glare.

-X-

They were at the door, Sasuke less disgruntled and broody than usual. Naruto was prattling about something about Kakashi's mask, as usual, when Sakura noticed Itachi coming behind his brother accompanied with his mother to bid them goodbye.

"So, see you tomorrow, teme! And don't worry; we won't make you wear our gift in the training grounds!"

Sakura snorted. "Come on, baka, let's go."

"Thank you both for all your help," Mikoto said happily. "You looked beautiful with your dress, Sakura-chan. I'm sure your boyfriend loved it."

Sakura only could blush at such statement. Sasuke only rolled his eyes.

"Kaa-san, I told you, Sakura is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Maa, maa, one thing it's what you say and another it's what you think," Mikoto shot back, winking at Naruto. "Come by tomorrow, Naruto-kun. I'll have some bento for you guys for your mission."

"Thank you, Miko-baachan!" he said with one of his foxy grins. "I'll come picking them up and this moron tomorrow morning!"

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun," she said with a smile. "Be careful, alright?"

"Good night, Mikoto-baa, Itachi-san, Sasuke," she said respectfully, before starting to make her way out of the District with her blond brother. She could still feel Itachi's piercing gaze on her back, but she knew that it wasn't wise to look back.

Especially when she knew that Itachi wasn't really thrilled by his mother's observations.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** Hi again!  
This time I'd like to give a shout out to Paws-Bells -praise her genius!- for her incredible and well thought-out plots, the wonderful pair Just Enough for their awesome story and my lovely RapturesRevenge for her kindness in betaing this collection. Thank you guys for the non-massacre universe!. ;D


	2. Theme 2

**Crimson Genii**

**2. - Meeting an Ex**

-X-

Sakura kept repeating herself that she _wasn't_ jealous.

She was _not_ jealous!

But she couldn't deny that a sharp, unpleasant chill went down her spine when she opened the door of the room and saw Inuzuka Hana arranging the pillow behind Itachi's back.

Plastering a little smile on her face, she walked decisively towards Shisui's bed and performed her scheduled check-up, while her blood was slowly starting to boil.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Blinking, she looked up to see Shisui's dark eyes filled with concern.

"Of course," she said hastily, not paying attention to how the Inuzuka kunoichi sat next to her patient, her sharp eyes intent on him. "Are you in pain anywhere?"

"No, I think I'm starting to regain my strength," he responded honestly.

"Good. I'll leave you to keep resting. I wish all my patients were as sincere as you, Shisui-san," she remarked airily while she leaned on the monitor that showed Itachi's condition. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned her back and started to scribble nonsense on his chart. It was a good thing that she was the only one that handled the Uchiha ninja cases; otherwise it would have been really embarrassing to explain to Tsunade how all the files were filled with gibberish. "There, all set. How are you feeling, Itachi-san?"

He kept silent until she turned around to regard the wound in his stomach. "A little better now. Thank you."

Clipped answers were all she got when others were around, but the sudden, slight warming of his eyes told her that her fears and obvious anger were unfounded.

She cleared her throat to avoid the sudden urge to blush, and was going to say something else when a sharp knock on the door made her look up.

"Sakura-nee!" sounded her new apprentice voice, Hanabi, as she opened the door and bowed quickly. "The other ANBU team came back, the Captain is badly wounded!"

"Ah sh... how bad it is, Hanabi?" Sakura asked, walking to the little sink and washing her hands. Hanabi looked at Hana for a moment and gritted her teeth.

"Nine on the gravity scale."

"Goddammit," Sakura let out in a hiss, making both Uchiha lift nonplussed brows. "Call for the Blue Code, Hanabi, fetch Shizune and let her know we're performing an A-Class healing! Go!"

Hanabi fled, and Hana stood. "Sakura-chan, is that my brother's team?"

"I'm sorry, Hana-san, that information is classified," she said as she started to gather her short pink hair in a high ponytail, like the one Shisui liked to sport on his own head. "But I'll let you know later."

As Sakura flashed a reassuring smile at the Inuzuka and dashed out of the room, Hana sat with a heavy sigh.

"Everything will be okay, Hana," Shisui murmured. "She's the best after Tsunade-sama."

"I'm not worried about my brother, you know," she explained, throwing a surreptitious glance towards the other Uchiha, who still had his eyes on the closed door. "I know he'll be fine. His Captain is Hyuuga Neji, after all."

"Ah, the Hyuuga genius?" Shisui prodded. "I haven't had the opportunity to work with him yet."

"He's... really good," Hana said, her lips curving in a little, devious smile. "He was quite taken with Sakura-chan after she saved his uncle from some awful poison. Sometimes I thought they were secretly seeing each other, as she always likes to tease the poor man when he lands his ass here."

Apparently, Shisui was following her train of thought, watching Itachi's shoulders stiffening just slightly. Being the Weasel ANBU Captain's best friend, Shisui knew exactly what his cousin had concluded without even having to look at his eyes.

Of course Shisui knew about Itachi and Sakura's secret. In fact, he welcomed the fact that his cold, detached cousin wasn't that cold when the pink-haired medic was around. They must have seeing each other from quite some time, because her blushes were less and less noticeable when she was confronted by the Uchiha Heir.

And naturally, he had confided his own significant other, Inuzuka Hana, about his cousin's little escapades with the beautiful and ill-tempered Hokage's Apprentice. That was why she was pulling the jealous card, by fussing around Itachi when she felt her approaching to the room.

However, the ANBU emergency proved them that Itachi wasn't just above feeling a tad bit possessive when it came to the petite green-eyed kunoichi.

"How long, Shisui?"

Ah, the question he had been expecting for quite a while but Itachi hadn't voiced it because of Hana's presence. Itachi was _very_ perceptive, so he must have seen how he had traded covert glances with Hana just before Sakura's entrance.

"Around mid-spring, at her birthday party," he responded easily. Itachi had always welcomed honesty and truthfulness, so he humored his cousin's demand... for now.

"I am sure you two had been having the time of your life by mocking her feelings."

"Oi, Itachi, that's not true!" Hana snapped, looking quite offended. "It wasn't my intention to hurt her... or you, for that matter."

"Then I will appreciate your discretion and input in her current assignment, Hana."

Said Canine Master grinned brightly, showing her elongated fangs. "Oh, Kami. Men are so basic," she intoned lightly before standing and walking calmly towards the door. "And for your information, _my dear cousin_, Neji is currently seeing one of Sakura's colleagues, a sweet girl named Yuuki."

Itachi's activated Sharingan was all the answer she got when he realized he had been manipulated by his cousin and his girlfriend. Laughing derisively, Hana exited the room.

A little while of silence and then...

"Are you sure, Itachi? The Clan Elders are not going to like this."

Said male lifted his head and stared at his best friend with the very same steely determination that he saw on missions, if not more.

"Positive. I will handle the Clan Elders by myself."

Shisui smirked mischievously.

"Holler if you need help, buddy."

Itachi's mouth lifted minutely. "Aa."

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** This shot collection had been so much fun to write! I want to think that Itachi had been so preoccupied to keep a cool façade for everybody that he overlooked the one he trusted the most: Shisui. Hence, the slight OOC-ness about Itachi being fooled by his cousin (whose personality is a bit like Obito's) and the Inuzuka Heiress. And my dear Shisui is quite the gossip-monger, don't you think? XD  
Again, I'd like to thanks to my lovely RapturesRevenge for her kindness in betaing this collection. Non-massacre universe, woohoo!. :D


	3. Theme 3

**Crimson Genii**

**3.**** - Forgetting an Important Date**

-X-

Silent and swift as a spirit, the ANBU-ranked shinobi was making his way through the rooftops of his beloved village, intent on delivering his report as soon as possible and arriving to his final destination, after several days of absence.

It had been a lengthy solo mission; the surveillance of the trading convoys that traveled from Kumogakure to Kirigakure had been so plentiful that the ANBU Command Center of the Leaf Village had deemed appropriate for him to take a peek at the contents of those carts.

He had performed swiftly as always, but something in his personal agenda seemed to hurry his actions. He _had_ to go back to Konoha before the twenty-eight of that month.

Truly, if his superiors -namely, Ibiki, Tsunade or the Village Council- knew what he wanted to do, they would surely gape like freshly caught tunas, so utterly ludicrous his motives were.

Landing silently and lightly as a raven feather on the threshold of the Hokage's window, he placed his report scroll on Tsunade's desk so carefully that the busty female's doze wasn't disturbed in the slightest.

Smirking inwardly about his Hokage's outrageous habits, he closed the window behind him and leapt again towards the night, scaring an owl, whose cry was loud enough to shake the blonde kunoichi from her sleep with a jump and a muffled curse.

Satisfied that his mission had been completed without a hitch, Uchiha Itachi moved as quickly as the zephyr wind, fast but not as to withdraw attention to those shinobi who were awake, keeping watch on the slumbering village.

The potted plants in the windowsills only swished gently at his passing.

He did not care, though. His final destination was at hand, when a dim light was still lit as if the person inside the construction was awake, waiting for his arrival.

And he wasn't wrong, as always.

She was sitting in her bed, back propped up with her pillows as she held a scroll in her flexed legs. She was dozing off.

Looking at the clock on her nightstand, he realized it was well past two in the morning.

Landing silently in her balcony and entering her bedroom while taking off his rodent-like porcelain mask, Itachi quirked a brow when he took in her appearance.

She was asleep, the delicate balance of the scroll in her legs kept her hand holding the parchment as her roseate-colored head was leaning on the wall, eyes closed to the world and lips slightly parted as she breathed, relaxed and content. She was dressed in the light yukata she favored when staying at home.

It was obvious that she had been waiting for him.

Recalling the odd and skeptical glance she had when he told her about his assignment and guaranteeing her to come back on the signaled day, Itachi knew that she did not really believe his promise.

Given, their liaison had been secret for so long that she was starting to feel edgy and he knew it. He had overheard her very own teammates asking her about that "secret boyfriend" of hers, listening to her soft sputter and the steely snappish response that made her blond brother to pout and his little brother to frown, undoubtedly worried for their female teammate. But she didn't budge, although he could see clearly that this secret kept from her almost brothers pained her greatly.

He still hadn't see if Kakashi knew by now, but seeing that he was prone to stick his nose in his former pupils' business more often than not, it was almost certain that the Copy Ninja knew of Sakura's involvement with him. How she managed to keep his mouth shut, he did not know, but he wasn't complaining either.

Making his way towards her, he glanced at the scroll that held her attention. A tiny smirk graced his features when he read a few lines and realized that it was one of his own mission reports when he was a Chuunin. This one, specifically, had been quite gruesome, with a few casualties and leaving him and his cousin severely injured.

He didn't need to ask himself why she was indulging in such _light_ reading. He knew that Sakura worried herself sick when he was away on a mission, although she never admitted it, plastering a fake smile on her face as she overworked herself. And her worries were greater, since his Sharingan had been causing him certain light but surely troublesome issues.

Pulling his hand from the long ANBU glove, he traced a finger down the feminine forehead. The light caress jolted her awake with a surprised gasp, shrunken emerald orbs flying to his dark gaze, his Sharingan deactivated as soon as he stepped inside her personal sanctuary.

"Itachi!" she murmured, bringing a hand to her chest and breathing deeply to calm herself down. "You scared me... are you alright? No injures?"

"Do you have morning shift tomorrow?" he asked instead of answering her, knowing her schedule (both physical and operational) better than herself. She shook her head.

"No, I'm pulling two graveyard shifts this week," she said, her cheeks sheepishly coloring slightly when he directed a faintly raised brow and a sharp look at her. "Shizune wanted some time off the hospital to work on a new general antidote."

"And your apprentice?"

"She's on a mission with her team. They'll be back by the end of the month... are you injured?"

He straightened, zipping off his vest and disarming himself carefully but efficiently, leaving his weapons on her vanity, next to her own kunai pouch.

"No. My mission was reconnaissance only."

"I'm glad..." she trailed off as he pulled off his sandals and tugged the scroll from her hands. "Itachi?"

"Tomorrow, Sakura," it was all he said before lying down next to her and wrapping a possessive arm around her waist, making her slide down onto the bed and press her back against his chest.

She realized that he was tired when she glanced at his face over her shoulder and noticed the creases on his features, making him look rather haggard and exhausted. Turning around, she pressed her palm on his cheek.

"Sleep now, you can rest here."

"I am sorry I could not arrive earlier," he murmured as he grazed his lips on her forehead. "I will make it up to you, I promise."

Her eyes widened in shock when she connected the thoughts and realized the date.

It was the twenty-nine's morning. He had pressed himself to come back on the eve of their... seventh month-anniversary.

Sakura smiled, watching how his usually wary eyes were slipping closed, knowing himself in a safe haven from the world, his Clan, his duty and everything else. His paranoid mind only found respite when being here in her bedroom, resting next to her.

The pink-haired medic lifted her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, 'Tachi-kun," she breathed, feeling his embrace tightening for a moment in response.

_Seriously_, the kunoichi thought as she felt her awareness clouding with upcoming slumber, _she needed to trust in his promises more often_.

Burying her nose in his neck and breathing his scent, a little sweaty but entirely Itachi, so masculine with spearmint and cedar, she allowed sleep to take her away, feeling safe and protected in her lover's arms.

Their secret could shake the very foundations of his Clan; make her a target of the Uchiha Elders and even earning a scolding from her own Hokage and mentor, but when she found herself encased in Itachi's arms... everything felt _worth it_.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** I have to admit that the response this little collection have been getting is overwelmingly awesome, and I can't thank you guys enough for it! Every review made me grin like a moron, haha!  
A big thank you to Setsuna and Pawsies for their thoughtful comments, and as always, much love for RapturesRevenge for her kindness and Grammar-Nazi skills in betaing this collection!. :D  
Thanks for reading!


	4. Theme 4

**Crimson Genii**

**4****. - Movie Night**

Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation as she walked through the white-washed hallways, her sandals making a faint dull sound as she made her rounds.

Honestly, was so hard to ask him to go to the cinema with Shisui in order to catch a movie with him and Hana?

"Someone might see us," Itachi had said lightly the day before. "The movie theater is not one of my preferred locations to spend my spare time in. Besides, do you want your friend Ino to notice us sitting together? Surely you would not want to sit next to Shisui."

Sakura cringed inwardly. Sure, Ino had been a pain in her bottom since Naruto told her about her secret-man-who-no-one-knew-his-identity, trying to pry from her best friend the name of her lover for quite a while now, making Sakura bristle and threaten both blondes with bodily harm if they kept asking question she wasn't going to answer anytime soon.

What she didn't know was that he was completely aware of the happenings between his pink-haired lover and her friends. Sakura knew that their relationship wasn't going to be well received by a lot of people, especially those who led and held the Uchiha Clan under an iron, traditionalist fist.

But that didn't keep them from spending time together, whether in her house or on missions. Her special rank as a Tokubetsu Jounin Medical Ninja allowed the ANBU Commander to request her skills for any mission they deemed appropriate, and thus finding her an honorary place among the masked and highly regarded White Ops of the Leaf.

Her performances as ANBU representative had been quite satisfactory, earning her the possession of one of the porcelain masks as her own. A stripped, dragon-like mask, just as fierce looking as her when she was angry.

Of course, this rather teasing comment made by Shisui earned him a nice kick in his shin from Hana and a fake smile from Sakura herself, who promptly sent him flying across the clearing with a well-placed punch.

_Moron_, she thought with a shake of her head and a smile, entering her office after doing her routine rounds in the ANBU Ward... and freezing in the spot when she saw who was waiting for her, sitting comfortably in a chair.

"What... are you doing..." she started to say, but Itachi's lifted brow shut her up. It was rather obvious why he was there – _to see her_.

To an outsider, everything must have looked as impersonal and polite as it should have been between a medic and her occasional patient, but only someone that really knew where to look could have noticed how their eyes warmed when they encountered each other, hers a lot more obvious than his.

He stood up slowly, greeting her politely as she took her seat in front of him, the desk between them. It was a good thing that this piece of furniture was there though. If alone and with no threat of being caught, clothes would have been flying by now.

Taming her blush down and trying to look busy, as if she was giving him a medical consultation – her door wasn't closed because she was on call this particular evening, she glanced at the seemingly detached Uchiha Heir, who was staring at her with that particular intense gaze of his that never failed to fluster her.

"So did Shisui recover well from my punishment?" she asked, following her last train of thoughts, smirking smugly when he relaxed his stance for a moment and directed an amused glance and a firm nod at her. "Great, now I can kick his ass again for being such a pain."

"He had been complaining about the effectiveness of your punishments."

Sakura snorted, narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired man. "He had it coming... and now that I think about it, so are you."

"Just because I do not want to be part of the village's gossip grapevine does not mean I do not appreciate our time off, Sakura-san."

Again, to an outsider, they must have been talking about his cousin, but they were actually breaching the ever touchy subject of the secrecy of their relationship. Sakura rolled her eyes blatantly, as she rubbed her hands together. The air conditioner was at full blast, cooling her body. Thankfully, she had her medical coat on, and her visitor didn't seem uncomfortable with the low temperature.

"I think you are delving too much into the matter, Itachi-san. I've read about medical studies that discovered that whatever little entertainment provided by movies, in fact, encourages the imagination and the capacity of strategizing."

"So you say that Nara-kun likes to watch movies in his time off?" he shot back, smirking ever so slightly. Sakura had the gall to pout childishly in annoyance, knowing that he was trying to distract her by outwitting her.

"As the matter of fact he does," she sniffed, crossing her arms and turning her head in a sassy maneuver. "The Rookie Twelve has this monthly get together in order to go to the movie theater. Even Neji-san isn't above enjoying a movie."

Itachi arched his brow faintly once more, realizing what she was trying to do. After Hana's stunt, he had been careful not to show anything that might let someone know about his attachment to his pink-haired significant other. He was aware that she was uncomfortable for his frosty demeanor when they encountered each other in public, but as he had explained to her in private, it was necessary for them to remain inconspicuous.

And she had understood, of course. But that didn't mean she was content to keep lying to her friends. Especially to Naruto and Ino.

He knew that, of course he did. Itachi was so in tune with Sakura's changes of moods and expressions that he could read her like an open book, much to her chagrin and frustration.

"Unlike some people," he drawled flatly, "I do not take pleasure watching some silly fictional plot development. It is not becoming to a shinobi's sense of reality."

"Ah, but sometimes a movie can cut some slack for overworked and stressed ninja, you see," she countered, waving a hand. Then her eyes fixed on a white box that was placed on her desk. Glancing at Itachi, he shrugged one shoulder, nodding lightly.

Sakura bit her lip when she opened the box and took in the delicious-looking bento he had brought for her. Mouthing a voiceless thank you, she started inhaling it. She was starving after half a shift and three chakra-laden surgeries.

"So you're saying that watching a romantic movie can impair a person's judgement," she went on, raising her brow daintily. "I can agree with that. I like epic dramas more than romance, though. But I happen to enjoy comedies from time to time. You are just a boring person, Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded, much to her inner annoyance, as he watched silently as she finished her meal.

"I will take my leave then," he said, rising from his seat. "I will let you know about my cousin's advances in his health."

"Please do, Itachi-san," she said with a nod and quickly wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I'll try to drop by to check up on him."

"Alright," he said. Suddenly, his Sharingan activated and scooping her waist, he pulled her firmly to his chest and kissed her hard, his action so fast that the medic only could respond with a low whimper coming from her throat.

He finished the kiss much earlier that she would have liked, but his crimson orbs belied his detached stance. Deactivating his Kekkei Genkai without taking his eyes from hers, he smirked at her flushed features.

"I happen to not agree to your statement, Sakura-san," he whispered. "And I will enjoy myself in proving you wrong."

She blinked and he was gone, leaving her standing on her office door with a violent blush on her face and more than bewildered.

_Goddamn that man_, she thought, coming to her senses slowly.

And still he hadn't agreed to watch a movie with her!

Sakura sighed heavily, shaking her head at her lover's underhanded tricks.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** ROFL. I love Itachi's underhanded tricks myself, if you don't mind me saying it. Once again, I'd like to thanks to my lovely RapturesRevenge for her kindness in betaing this collection for me, for English is not my main language (I'm most of you know by now, but I kind of wanted to make that clear).  
Thanks for reading!


	5. Theme 5

**Crimson Genii**

**5****. - Absences during a Mission**

-X-

A wise man said once that the heart grew fonder when the lovers were apart.

To Haruno Sakura, this proved to be completely right, but for different circumstances.

Something unexpected had come up after her hospital shift that day. Itachi had left her a little note under her home door, saying he was going on an emergency mission and he wouldn't be able to be there for the evening they were planning to spend together.

She couldn't bring herself to be mad with him though. She knew that his priority was his duty with the village as an ANBU Captain. She also knew that, sadly enough, their liaison wasn't high in his priority list; his work, his family and even his brother were first for him. She knew his reasons, because he had been thoroughly clear with her since day one.

_And what a day_, she mused with a sigh, keeping her eyes on the scroll she was supposed to be reading. Their shared passion for knowledge kept them bumping into each other at the village's library, only that the mentally busy pink-haired kunoichi hadn't realized before.

_But he did_.

After a long time prodding him, he had relented and told her about how her _hair_ had brought his attention on her. During the months of their relationship, he had offered several – but way too short for her tastes – little details about one particular encounter, the very first for her but certainly not his. And it was not because of the color of her tresses that managed to catch his fleeting but intense attention, but the way how she always gathered it absently with a senbon in the middle of her reading, not even breaking her fixated gaze on the writing. Not a pencil, not a girly ribbon. A senbon, which called to whoever that was looking that she wasn't just a medic but a hard, seasoned ninja.

Itachi had been inwardly amused by her choice of hairstyle, but the amount of scrolls next to her told him that she wasn't just trying to get some light reading. She was investigating, and working hard at that. It took just a quick Sharingan look to see that she was reading about seals and their process.

Such an unorthodox topic she had chosen, he had mused at that time. But then she had furrowed her brows, opening yet another scroll and scribbling several lines on it, as if she had reached a breakthrough on her investigation. A satisfied smile crept on her lips, as she kept reading, oblivious to the person that was staring at her.

A little while later, a booming voice made her roll her eyes unashamedly. To Itachi's inner amusement and slight surprise, the blond shinobi that had disturbed the library's tranquil quietness made his way directly to her.

"Sakura-cha--OW!" he had whined loudly when she smacked him hard on the top of his head. "What was that for?!"

"Be silent, Naruto!" she hissed. "This is a library, not a freaking battlefield!"

Said blond pouted and sulked but kept quiet, as the pink-haired female – _Sakura_, how fitting and yet not _so much_, he pondered absently – kept reviewing the scroll she was perusing. Suddenly, she lifted her companion's shirt and pressed her hand on his belly. Itachi's keen told him she was gathering chakra on Naruto's stomach...

And it was there that he understood why she was investigating about seals.

The truth about Naruto being the Kyuubi vessel was a classified matter, only very few were aware of the beast that was sealed under the Yondaime's son's navel. Itachi, being Second in Command in the ANBU Corps was of course privy to this significant bit of information, having earned Ibiki's hard-to-get trust.

And recalling those times where he had been at the Hokage's office collecting a mission or for debriefing, he also remembered that very same pink-headed female, engrossed in some paperwork, scroll reading or some other intellectual task, unmindful to everything but the assignment at hand.

This Sakura was Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's well prized apprentice. Shisui had had a rather violent encounter with this moody and fascinating kunoichi, his stubborn conduct regarding hospitals and medics in general rapidly wearing his doctor's patience.

Watching the interaction between Sakura and her teammate – he also remembered that she was part of Team Seven, his brother's team – Itachi had to admit to himself that the sweet, cheerful smile she sported at that very moment as she examined her friend's seal was nothing short of endearing.

Naruto nodded at something she whispered to him and bounced from his seat, but not before yelling a loud, joyful 'see you later' and the sound of his trampling feet as he ran away.

Sakura sighed deeply as her palm hid her face in exasperation, making Itachi smirk. But then her mood sobered and she immersed herself once more on her investigation, writing diligently her findings on her scroll.

She appeared to be so hard-working and brilliant, so young and bright; he mused as he finally stood from his seat, intent on putting back the book he was reading when he noted her standing as well, her face hidden behind a parchment as she wandered blindly towards _him_.

It had been very easy for Itachi to get in her way, making her bump into his chest.

But when she gasped, finally allowing him to look directly to her eyes as her orbs flew to his as an apology for her clumsiness died on her lips, Itachi realized that her eyes were her most lively and soulful of her features.

His interest was piqued from there, a light, polite conversation and some pointings from him made her tilt her head in contemplation, her emerald eyes re-reading her own records as she made one or two notes as she processed what he had said about his own knowledge of her subject.

They kept seeing each other in the library for a little while, until he got word from Ibiki that there was a Tokubetsu Jounin that was going on a mission with him, as an ANBU representative.

His senses sharpened in another kind of interest when he took in the appearance of his library buddy in the dark and thick, form-hugging tights that were part of the White Ops uniform.

She had been nothing but professional, but her light blush told him that he hadn't been the only one affected by the uniform. Of course, this perplexed him for a moment; his years in the forces were too many to remember that not only females got to wear – and showcase – their bodies in the ANBU uniform.

The mission had been a success, but the heated looks they had shared during the assignment were more than enough for the tall, raven-haired male to finally corner the pretty, sensual pink-haired medic a week afterwards and kiss her senseless without warning.

Seven months later, Itachi had a sturdy, albeit secret, bond with the young woman. They had shared quite a lot of intimate moments – _and not only physical intimacy as the matter of fact_, Sakura thought with an embarrassed blush as she started to put away the dinner she had bought for the evening, feeling rather disappointed that she couldn't spend a peaceful night in her Uchiha lover's arms.

Duty was certainly a bitch, she concluded wryly. But to be honest and despite the secrecy of their liaison, Itachi had managed to catch and remold her flaws, encouraging her to refine and sharpen some of her skills, blossoming her into this beautiful but deadly kunoichi, who did not take anything from anyone. Sakura had taken to heart his little comments, knowing that he wasn't one to give free advice to anyone.

Itachi had been her support when she needed it the most.

And what had she done for him in return?

Her tea mug slipped from her hands and crashed onto the floor when the magnitude of her realization struck her, shaking her to her very core.

Sakura was in love with Itachi.

Oh no. It couldn't be.

How come she had allowed this to happen?!

Seven months they had spent together, in which she thought she was in control of her emotions. She sure liked the guy, come on, someone had to be blind not to realize how handsome and gorgeous he was, but that was beside the point! She couldn't be in love with him!

She _couldn't_.

No matter how reassuring was his presence, after lie after lie to her friends – and Sasuke, oh God, _her_ teammate was _his_ brother! – suddenly, she just couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura knew that Sasuke had been on the hunting mode since she caught him checking out on one of her subordinates at the hospital. She also knew that Sasuke didn't sport any romantic feelings for his female teammate, but he always thought she was like a sister that needed to be protected (albeit his fierce protectiveness got on Sakura's nerves rather often).

Sasuke's possessiveness – and by default, Naruto's also – was so severe that she hadn't been allowed to date anyone they deemed unworthy of their sister, much to her irritation. Of course, she had sneaked around enough to go and engage herself into an adventurous relationship with none other than the Uchiha Clan Heir... only to discover that she was in love with him.

But she couldn't!

She couldn't love someone in secret... but then again she had been doing it from seven months now...

And the worst part was that she didn't have a friend's shoulder to cry on, because no one knew.

She had to get out of this mess... but _how_, exactly?

_Break up with him_, her Inner persona wisely advised. But even her mental roommate knew that that was out of the question. Sakura was in that stage where she couldn't bear to be apart from Itachi indefinitely...

What to do, what to do?

But no answer came from neither her brain, her heart nor her other personality.

As she kneeled to pick up the pieces of her mug, Sakura knew that she was in for a wild emotional ride. She only could hope to come out of it with her heart not too shattered.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** Raise your hand if you think Sakura is drowning in a glass of water! xD  
Thank you guys for your alerts and reviews! They made my day and cheer up my poor sick self. As always, much love for RapturesRevenge for her m4d sk1llz in betaing this collection!. :D  
Thanks for reading!


	6. Theme 6

**Crimson Genii**

**6.**** - Messing with the Cooking**

-X-

It was his keen senses that told Itachi that something was wrong with her.

Truly, he had been always regarded as a genius, the tensai of the Uchiha Clan. The one that would bring his Family to its utmost greatness, the one that one day would rule over all of them. Even some of the Uchiha Elders sustained that he was the best suited for the Hokage position, no matter how much he graciously objected to the praise.

They thought he only was being modest, but the truth was that he knew that that position wasn't for him.

He wanted something else altogether.

And that something else was lowering her eyes as if hiding her sadness from him.

Truly, she should have known that his senses were accurately in tune with her moods, thoughts and feelings. He had proved to her that no matter how much she hid her mental processes he always managed to figure her out. Itachi had always regarded her as a challenge, her witty mind almost on par with his own.

But this sudden passive-aggressive behavior from her was new, therefore quite disconcerting.

In the very minute she opened the door and noticed him standing in her doorway, her reaction had been... intriguing, and so unlike her that managed to elicit a fine dark eyebrow to lift minutely in questioning.

But then she had lowered her head, hiding her eyes behind her pink bangs, and meekly granted him access to her humble and quite comfortable abode.

"Are you injured?" she asked, leading him to the living instead of the bedroom like she always did – both eager to join their bodies intimately. This change in their routine made him narrow his eyes, suspicious of her albeit her usual first question when they were together.

"No."

"Do you want some tea?" she asked it instead, so politely but so out of character for the Sakura _he _knew. This was what made painfully obvious that she was behaving... strangely skittish.

"Did something happen, Sakura?"

Her question made her stop in her tracks, turning her head in a perfect display of someone who had been caught lying.

"No," she answered, smiling that smile he had seen her using with that new teammate of hers from ROOT... and sometimes directed at his own little brother. "Why do you ask?"

A fake smile, a smile that did not reach her eyes.

Something was, indeed, _wrong_.

"No reason," he deadpanned, lifting the bag he was carrying and making his way to her kitchen. He didn't miss the quick drop of her shoulders, as if she was relieved...

As if she had concluded that she had _deceived_ him.

Itachi frowned inwardly.

He was not going to let her get away with her little white lie.

-X-

Dinner was a quiet affair, as usual when he completed his multiple duties and got a little bit of time for them. Sakura knew he was making an effort to be there with her, and yet she chose to hide her discomfort.

Really, what would she do about her recent epiphany? 'Itachi, I've seen the light and I realized that I love you?!' Oh God, _no_.

Concentrating herself in boiling the water for the tea and preparing everything for the serving – he had told her once that the tea ceremony was of his liking, to bring calmness to their usually on edge senses – she missed how he paused on his cooking to regard her critically more than once. His hands were about making everything almost mechanically, pressing the rice and the seaweed into their preferred triangle-shaped onigiri.

"How your shifts had been?" he asked casually, smoothly, so softly that she almost didn't hear him if it weren't because the silence in the kitchen was kind of deafening.

Sakura bit her lip. "As busy as usual, I guess," she responded flatly. "Did your mission go well?"

"Yes. The assignment was completed without any injuries on my squad."

She smiled that little, forced smile again as she organized the _chashaku _next to the _sensu_, the _chasen kusenaoshi _next to the_ chasen_ and the _fukusa_. "I'm glad you came back safe and sound, Itachi."

He nodded, perceiving how her eyes had darkened slightly. She was genuinely worried for his integrity, and this only proved that she was hiding something from him.

Maybe she was pregnant?

Itachi stilled completely at the thought. They hadn't forgotten to perform the contraceptive jutsu – he had copied it from her – once a week, but there were sometimes that he had been so ravenous of her...

No. That could not be the source of her discomfort. It had to be something else.

"I'll... get changed," she whispered, suddenly flushing, but his hand shot out and clasped her wrist firmly.

"There is no need of a kimono, Sakura," he told her softly, his eyes probing into hers. "Let us be informal today."

She blushed hard, but nodded nonetheless.

And her submission only made him frown internally once more.

-X-

Watching him collecting the dishes as she displayed the implements for the tea ceremony, Sakura had to suppress a distressed sigh.

His nearness was starting to get to her. Were this any other moment, they would be in bed already, and she knew he was rather nonplussed by her non-erotic welcoming.

But as she went to the practiced motions of the tea making, mixing the cha powder with the water in slow but graceful movements, she couldn't help but notice his shoulders relaxing slightly in his observation of her. He had told her once that it brought him calmness to watch her making the tea, and every single time he had.

One, two, three. She shifted the porcelain cup and presented it to him, eyes down and perfectly ladylike in her demeanor. Like a beautiful lady, serving her husband.

He liked what he saw, of course. But he also liked the kunoichi part of Sakura, the part where with those very same little and delicate hands shattered boulders and brought health with just her fingertips.

Being completely honest with himself, Itachi preferred the wild, moody Sakura than this meek, delicate one.

His hands went to the cup, shifting it slightly and drinking the bitter mixture, enjoying its flavor.

-X-

A while later and ceremony finished, he stopped in front of her.

Sakura blushed when she noticed a certain gentleness in his dark stare, something that nowadays was present whenever he gazed at her, an odd watchfulness that never ceased to throw her out of the loop.

"I have a mission tomorrow," he murmured with that soft tone of his, detailing how her expressive eyes shrunk in surprise and a hint of uneasiness.

But instead of telling him all that little nonsense she used to say – please be careful, try to rest properly whenever you can, don't overdo yourself, _dammit_ – she merely nodded bashfully.

"Alright. Be safe, Itachi."

This time Itachi frowned, and it showed in his thin, unsmiling lips.

"Sakura."

Her eyes rose to his. "I will be back soon, and we will talk."

She only had time to gasp when he kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her possessively. She responded passionately, wantonly, clasping her fists onto his shirt.

Only when he felt his control starting to loosen, he withdrew from her.

"I will be back, Sakura."

And walked out of her home, closing the door softly.

The pink-haired girl sat on the floor, still dazed from the kiss.

"Itachi..." she whispered, missing him already.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** 6 of 15 themes, which 11 of them were already written when I started posting them.  
For those who don't know, Genii is plural for genius, as both Itachi and Sakura are in their respective fields.  
As always, much love for RapturesRevenge for betaing this collection!. 8D


	7. Theme 7

**Crimson Genii**

**7.**** - A secret hobby!**

-X-

Itachi was a practical person.

His prowess in battle was such that he was one of the favorites of the Village Elders, labeled as one of the very top shinobi, with a name of his very own – despite the weight and fame that his last name carried. He was Uchiha Itachi, _the_ ANBU Captain, Vice-Commander of the White Ops under Morino Ibiki and Heir of his Clan.

So many titles for one person. And yet, he had introduced himself to Haruno Sakura as 'Itachi' only, no last names that could lead to the worshipping that always seemed to seep into the females when they were introduced to him.

Nonetheless, when the pink-haired kunoichi heard his name she only nodded with a little smile and told him she knew him. It turned out that his own little brother was her teammate, and she had been quite a few times over to his house, fussed over by his own mother and interrogated exhaustively by his own father.

As Sasuke's teammate and friend, Sakura had made herself a place among his family's conversation topics, managing to be part of the Uchiha household dinners when the four members of the Head Family gathered and happened to be in the village to share a meal with each other.

Unsurprisingly enough, it was his mother, Mikoto, who was ecstatic with her advances, asking Sasuke how she was lately, much to her younger son's chagrin and mild annoyance.

But thanks to Sasuke he had found out that she wasn't just a mere assistant of the Hokage, but her prized apprentice. A kunoichi with perfect chakra control, a feature so rare these days that the people that had it were praised like ones with Kekkei Genkai, much to the Uchiha and the Hyuuga Clans' displeasure.

He listened to Sasuke's story about the tree climbing exercise and how the petite, bubbly pink-haired girl had bested her two male counterparts in that little competition, earning a surprised exclamation from his mother and a grunt from his father.

Perfect chakra control, he mused, forgetting about it due to his demanding mission agenda.

But then the years passed and he had encountered the girl several times in his not-so-humble abode, sharing a cup of tea with Mikoto-baa while Sasuke got ready for a mission and thumping the blond boy for being so loud; coming one night to heal his father's leg as he was shot with a poisoned senbon on a training session; humoring his mother when she wanted to do a course of medical herbs, graciously teaching the elder woman about their properties and how to brew some concoctions for influenza, insomnia and all those little but certainly annoying diseases that could bring down the most seasoned of shinobi helplessly to their bed.

He had paid attention, of course. He was a practical person, and her growth had been slow but sure during their young years... until Tsunade took over and Sakura practically blossomed under the blonde kunoichi's guidance.

Hands that destroyed terrain and repaired every wound; eyes sharp and watchful, like those of an eagle, that could easily identify a Genjutsu and create another one way more vicious; Taijutsu that had been modified from the Green Beasts' style to another, unique style hat suited solely to the pink-haired kunoichi. She lacked a bit in Ninjutsu, but she didn't seem too bothered by that... and this intrigued him.

Until one night he was returning from a sparring session with Shisui. His cousin had been required by his significant other, Hana, over at her Inuzuka home. Walking back to the Uchiha District by himself, he noticed that very same roseate-headed kunoichi sprinting from the hospital, Shizune and two male nurses hot on her heels.

Having nothing better to do, he followed them to the gates of the village, where Itachi found a suitable explanation for the medical team's hurry. A Jounin team was sprawled on the ground, arrived from a mission exhausted and injured, one of the Chuunins at the gate booth running to the hospital to alert the medics about the emergency.

Leaning on a wall, the Uchiha Heir noticed that the one giving order wasn't the older apprentice of Tsunade, but the youngest one.

Assigning one of her medics to each of the Jounin, she took upon the one that seemed injured the most: coincidentally, it was her own former sensei, Hatake Kakashi, who seemed to be in the worst condition.

Itachi couldn't help but activate his Sharingan when her whole body started to glow green with medical chakra, and her hands flew through a long string of seals, pressing her hands on the silver-haired ninja's chest and restoring the gaping wound he sported on his stomach.

Despite his distance from her, he could see how her eyes were concentrated on the wound she was defeating, hard with determination and intent and worry, although she didn't cry. She was eager, that he could perceive, and she was worried and anxious, that he could feel, but he was also sensing her _nindo_ in its maximum expression.

Shizune asked her something, and Itachi saw her answering with the name of one of the Copy Ninja's jutsus, as if she had identified the wound on _Shizune's_ patient as well.

Having stabilized the Jounin team and receiving more help from the hospital, they loaded their patients onto the stretchers, earning a laugh from the older Hokage's assistant when Sakura heaved her former sensei with only her lean arms onto the manual transportation. The words _chakra control_ flashed then onto his mind, realizing the extent of the creativeness of her unique skill.

It was something else, he concluded, when the pinkette and the brunette female medic-nins followed the nurses with their precious charges, watching her laugh sarcastically to something that her elder had said.

So mature she had seemed at that time. Dynamic and feminine at the same time, taking charge over a stressful situation with practiced ease and wonderful disposition, bringing health to those that were under her watch and not doubting for one moment to chastise, scold and even threat to those who were foolish enough to disobey her orders.

She was a leader among healers.

The mental file with her name only widened with this new conclusions.

And to this very day a year later, Itachi took a great deal of stealth to keep watching over her, detailing her determination shining in her lively and expressive eyes, her petite hands moving with certainty and gentleness, that reassuring smile she addressed to those patients that needed it, and the sternness in her tone when she was telling off a rebellious charge.

Sakura didn't know, but Itachi had been watching her from afar for more time that he cared to admit. She was something to detail and to admire. Her calling as a medic and kunoichi was something that made her walk straight, head held high, smile never slipping from her face.

And for Itachi, that power was one of his preferred subjects of study, she was indeed someone worthy of his observations.

She was Haruno Sakura, the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, A-Class Medic-nin and A-Class kunoichi, part of the Haruno Clan.

Although he didn't tell her about this particular hobby of his, but he had always enjoyed studying her progress inside her element. She seemed free, even when she was enclosed inside those hospital walls.

Sometimes, only sometimes, Itachi envied her freedom and peace of mind.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**AN:** Heh. Excuse me while I go to the library to see if I can find a dark hottie for myself. :P  
Thanks to RapturesRevenge for betaing this collection, and thank you guys for reading.


	8. Theme 8

**Crimson Genii**

**8.**** - Sleeping Habits**

-X-

It was madness, Sakura concluded, to send three ANBU-ranked shinobi along with a Tokubetsu Jounin as Ambassadors of Konoha to Waterfall, in lieu of a medical exchange the Hidden Village of the Cascades was negotiating with the Grand Leaf.

However, she could see why Tsunade needed to send them. Not only to provide protection to her, much to the pink-haired kunoichi's chagrin, but also to make a silent remark, with their presence, of how much powerful some of the Leaf ninja were. Having two Uchiha and an Inuzuka was, well, a rather... effective first impression on Waterfall's Elders.

What Sakura didn't know was that her own name was one that rang just as loud as the Uchiha's.

Being received with great respect, honors and considerations was a bit too much, she had thought when they stepped into the Waterfall that marked the entrance of the little ninja village. Sakura wasn't used to those displays of blatant ass-kissing, like Naruto would say, but as the Godaime's apprentice it was mandatory for her to accept the all the bowing and fussing from the Elders and the rest of the Waterfall people.

Especially because Sakura was bringing news about the medical exchange they were requesting – more like begging, Tsunade had confided to her – and by the looks of them, they were going to break like twigs if the Leaf shinobi brought them a negative answer.

Sitting in front of the village leader, they were promptly honored with tea and food, all the while as the old man that served as host told them about their recent accomplishments in missions and some of their medical breakthroughs.

For Sakura, of course, those medical breakthroughs were rather outdated. But it was somewhat reassuring for her medic-nin side to see that they weren't _that_ primitive, medically speaking. Regarding the ninja arts, though... it was another matter altogether.

After hours of negotiations with the medic-nin that led Waterfall's hospital, Sakura could comprehend how behind they were in that field. They needed the medical exchange badly; otherwise the risks of being decimated by even an influenza epidemic would be horrendously high.

And Tsunade had told her that after a little bit of sweat, they would give them what Konoha wanted, access to the purest of the water springs, which was in the middle of the village. The water was highly loaded with minerals and healing properties that, when charged with the appropriate chakra-type, could even heal the worst of burns.

Of course, Sakura proceeded to make the Elders sweat without losing that polite and sweet smile of hers. Naturally, this brought a soft snicker from their companions, namely Shisui and Hana, who were thoroughly amused by this side of Sakura: so feminine and gracious, all but fooling them all by her mask of politeness and leading the Waterfall leaders to where she wanted. Like a true politician.

Itachi had remained silent throughout the entire meeting, eyes scanning the elders impassively and listening to their offers for Konoha. Granted, the ANBU squad didn't know much about the medical procedures that were discussed, but they were aware that Sakura was pressing for the goal that Tsunade had pursued since she was appointed as Hokage. The internal spring's water had been sought by the blonde medic for a long time, and now it was time for Waterfall to finally grant their petition – by exchanging some of the medical procedures that made Konoha the most advanced of the villages.

In the end the deal was sealed and they could get to the room that was assigned by the village elders for the Konoha ninja to rest for the night. The shinobi spoke about their assignment until midnight, both Shisui and Hana asking the pink-haired kunoichi about the properties of the water that they were sent to look for. Lastly, only Itachi stood watch while the others promptly gathered their sleeping bags and went to rest.

This brought out another side of Sakura that he had seen already: that of the most peaceful sight when asleep. He had seen her sleeping quite a few times, but every time he had been entranced by how deeply she slept at his side.

Itachi could not even begin to fathom how she could sleep so soundly. His honed senses were so acute with the night that even the slightest move from his slumbering partners disturbed his rest. Not even at his own home, in his very own room, he could rest so peacefully... unlike his lover. Sakura could fall asleep in any location, but he had observed that she only slept deeply when he was next to her.

It was rather feeble, he had to admit, but the trust she had placed in him, and the unspoken vow he had made to protect her – she knew that the whole hiding stunt was merely to spare her the unpleasantness that was surely going to come from his Clan – and also the peace that showed on her face when she slumbered.

This was the most perplexing thing for Itachi. How could she look so serene when they were staying in such an untrustworthy place? How could she sleep when she camped out on a difficult mission, such as those she had undergone with her team?

But then again, it was also the way her breathing seemed to deepen when he lay next to her. Insomnia was one of the traits that came with the ANBU position he had, yet he had found out that rest – and slumber – was an achievable beneficial action when he chose to spend the night with his pink-haired lover.

Lowering his eyes momentarily from his look-out post and settling his gaze on her relaxed features, Itachi felt once more, a trickle of envy to see her resting so contentedly.

But then her eyes opened slowly and she directed a hazy, little smile at him.

His shoulders relaxed his stance when he noticed the veil she had sported these last days lifted from her eyes. The fondness the ANBU tensai had found in her sleepy green orbs was unmistakable.

"Go back to sleep, Sakura," he murmured without leaving his spot.

"Make sure you rest too, Itachi," she whispered, eyes already closing.

Something fluttered on his chest when he recalled that look in her eyes. It was different from the emotion he had seen on Sasuke's eyes. _Admiration_, that was what his little brother sported whenever he looked at his aniki.

Nonetheless, the emotions that showed on her eyes when she looked at him were a tad distinctive... and completely unusual. He had already identified worry, sadness, anger, frustration and lust on her features, along with contentedness, satisfaction and happiness she showed after they had intimate intercourse.

It was startling, to say the least, how this new emotion elicited a raw _something_ crossing through his chest.

But he had no idea exactly what it was.

Pondering about this new discovery, he kept silent the rest of the evening, nodding to Shisui when he got up to relieve him from his watch.

Settling in his bag next to the pink-haired medic, he closed his eyes, feeling her presence surround him.

...So this was what she called 'feeling safe'.

The idea bore consideration despite its outrageousness, he mused inwardly before closing his eyes and heeding her drowsy plead.

He had to rest to keep protecting her.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-X-

**AN:** Itachi, you socially-emotionally stunted dork! XD  
RapturesRevenge, you get the golden _shuvel_!  
Thanks for reading, minna!


	9. Theme 9

**Crimson Genii**

**9****. - Joint Mission**

-X-

He _had_ to be kidding her!

"Why the hell can't I fight too?!" she had snarled angrily at the ANBU Captain when he told her to stay back for the upcoming battle. Both he and Shisui had already activated their Sharingan, and Hana's dogs were equally prepared to pounce and maim whoever crossed their path.

"We're going to need your skills later, Sakura-chan," Shisui piped up, glancing worriedly to his cousin, who seemed tense like a crouching panther, waiting for the best moment to attack. What worried the elder Uchiha was, that Itachi's tension – disgruntlement, actually – seemed to be directed at the pink-haired medic.

"Shisui is right," he had spoken at last. "You are the one carrying the sample from the spring in Waterfall. It would only get contaminated if you engage in battle with it."

To the ANBU squad's surprise, the medic-nin only sneered in disdain and reached inside her cloak for the vial that contained the spring-water sample. With a flash of green chakra, she proceeded to seal the bottle and bag it in a leather sack.

"Hana-san, would you be so kind to order one of your dogs--oh, forget it. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

Said Canine Master had to bite her lip to avoid the laughter that threatened to spill from her throat when one of the slugs that was part of Tsunade's trademark appeared next to the pink-haired spitfire.

"Momo-chan, get this to Tsunade-sama and tell her we're under attack by Rock-nins," Sakura said, her brows drawn in exasperation. "Also, tell her not to expect us for dinner."

The slug had the gall to snicker before speeding away underground, leaving two amused shinobi and two that were about to have the spat of the century.

"I don't have any charges or hindrances now, Itachi-san," she smiled tightly, pulling on her gloves. "Shall we dance now?"

To Shisui and Hana's surprise, Itachi smirked haughtily. "Very well, Sakura-san," he murmured softly. "Let us see what the Godaime's Apprentice is made of."

Hana and the elder Uchiha only had time to share a bewildered glance before the ground shattered under their feet.

-X-

They were outnumbered, but clearly not outmatched.

The fight had escalated to ninjutsu only, and Sakura only had her fists, strength and chakra to counteract the attacks of the Rock ninjas. How they were discovered, she did not know, but something about those fifty enemies made her skin crawl in inner distress.

Shisui and Itachi were fighting beautifully, sending opponent after opponent to the ground with their Clan's prized Doujutsu, while the Inuzuka Heiress unleashed the utter savage of her Clan's secret canine attacks.

The good thing was that the Rock ninjas's doton jutsus were easily shattered by Sakura's chakra-enhanced punches. The bad thing... she had been wounded.

Crashing into a tree trunk and splintering it to pieces, she only had time to stomp the ground and unbalance five of her enemies before losing concentration when a white ANBU vest jumped in the middle, slicing her opponents – _her opponents_!

"What the hell are you doing?!" she hissed to a cold-looking Itachi. "I had them where I wanted them!"

A tagged kunai flew at them and they had to jump to avoid the ensuing explosion, but Sakura's mind wasn't even into the battle anymore.

"You are wounded," the muffled answer came from behind the porcelain mask. "It would be better for you if you stand back and heal yourself."

"I can perfectly--" Sakura only interrupted herself to punch an opponent and send him crashing into a boulder "stand my ground in battle! Don't you dare patronize me!"

"I am just merely stating the obvious, Sakura," he shot back detachedly before roundhouse-kicking another nin to the ground, finishing him with his kodachi. "We cannot have our medic down for the count if we want to come back home."

He was upset with her, she knew that. Still, he wasn't allowing her any chance in hell to voice her frustrations with him, even if it was in the midst of battle.

"You are such a prick!" she snarled as she placed an uppercut into another enemy's chin, breaking bones and tissue. "I've had enough of your condescendence! I'm a freaking Jounin, whether you like it or not!"

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu," he chanted as he sent the Grand Fireball towards their enemies. "That is beside the point; you are overruling my orders as your superior. I could file you for disrespect and for jeopardizing the mission."

"You what?!" Oh no, he _didn't_.

Her hands flew to stop a katana that was aimed to his back, punching it perfectly so as to shatter the blade and using it later to severe the wielder's neck. Standing back to back and still surrounded by enemies, she kept ranting. "For your information, I was the leader of this assignment! I was the one that the Hokage sent as representative of the village! So don't you dare throw your rank at my face when I can perfectly match your level, Uchiha!"

Itachi, of course, wasn't really pleased with her anger and disrespect. But an image of the pink-haired female offering him a cup of tea, so meek and demure flashed into his head.

He had to admit that her angry side was more engaging to him.

"I have been informed of your rank and skills long ago, Sakura, there is no need for you to flaunt them in front of me."

The way she stilled momentarily before her eyes started to burn in rage made his jab utterly worth it.

"I am not flaunting, you baka!" she yelled as she back-flipped to avoid a barrage of senbons. "I'm not going to allow you to have the whole credit as usual! I'm sick and tired to stand back and watch everyone protecting me, do you hear?! I am _strong_!"

Itachi had to use a chakra-enhanced jump to avoid the gargantuan wave of dirt that rose under her feet with her last remark, burying the rest of the opponents under the earth. Finishing the last with a slash of his kodachi and his Sharingan, he landed next to the irate medic--no, kunoichi.

A beautiful female worthy of _his_ time and salt.

"Sakura," he called softly, but something stilled inside him when she looked up to him. Her anger was gone from her eyes, and something he had identified as disappointment and frustration a long time ago was filling her orbs, along with tears.

"Moron," she whispered, when a sudden cough brought her hand to her mouth. When she lowered it, it was stained with blood. "How can I love so much someone who thinks of me as weak? Is that why, Itachi? I'm not good enough? How can I _still_ be with you?"

He caught her before her passed-out body hit the ground.

Her wounds were deep; it became apparent to him that some kunai and senbon had penetrated deep into her body, but the fight had been high-pressing on his attention span and she never took notice of her own injuries. Her bleeding was slow but steady, her breathing was becoming shallow...

_Poison_.

She had told him once how to identify the effects and type of poisons most foreign ninja used, 'just for kicks', she had said. But now it became apparent that she had been instructing him for an occasion like this one. And the worst part was that the only person who was skilled enough to treat her – beside Sakura herself –, was the Hokage.

Shisui and Hana only had time to see Itachi's crimson eyes glowing with something akin to determination – and a slight hint of apprehension.

"I trust the both of you to go back to Konoha unscathed," he deadpanned as he gathered his loved onto a piggyback hold. "Clean up measures and fly back."

"Do you need my summoning, Ita--" Shisui started, but his cousin shook his head once.

"I'll take her."

Both Uchiha and Inuzuka thought they had seen a wraith, so silently and swift their Captain had departed with his precious charge. Shisui frowned in worry, finally identifying his cousin's expression.

'Come on, Sakura-chan,' he thought, nodding grimly to his significant other. 'If you go now... he will break.'

-X-

The trees became a brilliant dark-green blur.

He had employed all his chakra to his feet, leaping and running through the branches as an ANBU-clad ghost. The green-vested form on his back was slumped enough to make out its unconsciousness, the pink tresses matted with sweat, dirt and blood.

Itachi narrowed his eyes when he felt a warm substance trickling onto his neck.

A cold sliver stabbed his senses when his always logical mind brought him the worst-case scenario of the situation at hand.

He pressed himself almost to his very limit, intent on his destination: Konoha... and his Hokage. He was sure that he would interrupt Tsunade's dinner, but he was positive that the medical Sannin would bring everything back to normal...

And then, he would come clean with _her_.

But first, she needed to live, to prove him wrong in his arrogant assumptions and to prove him right for choosing her.

The blur became a green haze when he picked up his speed, trying not to think about the heart he was feeling at his back, beating much slower than his.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** Aaaaand the shit hits the fan. XD Don't maul the authoress just yet please, I'm just teasing you guys! More to come!  
Much love to RapturesRevenge for the awesome betaing no jutsu! 8D


	10. Theme 10

**WARNING:** You know by know what is this theme about, so let's keep it clean, alright? If you're underage you might want to wait until tomorrow when I put up the next theme.

-

**Crimson Genii**

**10****. - Smut!**

-X-

Something had to be done, he concluded inwardly as he observed her chest rising and falling with steady breathing.

-X-

When Itachi had appeared at her door with a mission scroll, he hadn't certainly detailed where exactly they were going. Therefore, Sakura could only gape at the massive building that towered over them almost threateningly.

"Where are we?"

He glanced at her for a moment before taking off his mask.

"The Uchiha Hideout."

"The--_what_?" she blurted out, eyes widening in surprise. Itachi nodded tersely before taking off one of his long gloves.

"Or the ruins of something that was my Clan's property," he explained as he nicked his finger with a kunai and smeared his blood on the door. A little Uchiha fan glowed for a moment – a seal – before they heard the unlocking of the immense doors. "It was said that this was the first Fire Temple before they built the one we know today," he continued, glancing once more at her bewildered contenance before pushing the doors open and entering the site.

Knowing he wanted her to follow, Sakura complied but not before hesitating for a moment. Their sandaled feet resounded dully on the floor, the sounds of their steps echoing throughout the worn down hallways. Cracked walls and the tingling of many leaks from the pipes over their heads accompanied them. Sakura's wary senses couldn't pick up any presence in the building, but she didn't let down her guard, not even when her lover seemed so at ease in such a haggard place.

"There's no one here, Sakura," he murmured and his voice rang clearly across the dead halls. "My seal had been untouched since the last time I was here."

"Wha--you came here? Why?"

"I've found some information in the Clan records that might be useful for your investigations," he replied readily. "I couldn't get you the scrolls because they are sealed in the vault in Konoha, but I figured it was better for us to go to the main source," he concluded, waving his gloved hand towards the dark and rather scary-looking ruins.

Naturally, Sakura wasn't too amused with his plot to get both of them out of the village in a supposed A-rank mission. Her Inner self was hyperventilating with the feeling of anticipation – it had been _too long_, damn it! – but her mind told her that with Itachi, no one could ever predict anything he did.

And of course, she turned out to be right.

A while later they had encountered an old... cat-woman, who had sustained a rather nice and long conversation with Itachi. He, surprisingly, had performed a nice display of manners that only the Uchiha Heir could have, asking for the information they – _she_ needed.

The cat-woman, whose name Sakura didn't quite catch, directed quite the few glances to the pink-haired medic, relaying what she knew about the properties of an old spring that was part of the very heart of the Waterfall village. This, of course, made Sakura remember about Tsunade's long lost wish to look into that supposedly miraculous and pure water.

"It is said that the water has healing properties, especially on third-degree burns," Sakura said. The old neko-lady nodded with a smug grin.

"I've known about Tsunade's goal for quite a while now," she said, Cheshire smile never leaving her face. "It is... surprising, Itachi, for you to bring me her apprentice. Is she your mate?"

Sakura flushed in embarrassment at the sudden blunt question, but Itachi... said nothing, staring at the withered woman fixatedly. Apparently this was the answer she was looking for, for she unexpectedly let out an amused laugh that sounded suspiciously like a purr.

"Very well, my child. Go to the center of the ruins. You will find the location of the spring and a little more on the engraved stone."

Itachi nodded curtly, standing up. "Thank you. I will come back tomorrow with the token you asked for."

Sakura stood up confusedly, following him silently. Her confusion was obvious enough for him to stop and turn to her.

"Sakura," he murmured. "Let us go."

She frowned, but complied nonetheless.

-X-

Only when she saw the stone she understood why he had been so sneaky about the whole subject. The engraving had told them about how the ancient Uchiha Clan had invaded – for the lack of a better word – the lands of Waterfall, looking for the famous spring of eternal youth. The tale was ludicrous at its best, but it seemed that Itachi's deceased ancestors had believed every word of it.

To make a long story short, they had only found a normal spring without the miraculous properties they'd heard of. The Uchiha returned to their hideout, wizened and more suspicious of fairy tales.

"This is the reason why the scrolls relaying this are sealed in the vault," he said while she was still reading. "It must have been quite disheartening to have Uchiha believing in such absurd nonsense."

"But then again, if Tsunade-shishou believes in the spring's healing properties it must be for something..." she mused, rubbing her hands together absentmindedly. Dusk was rapidly approaching, and the temperature was dropping. "Can I take notes of this?"

"Of course," he said in a murmur, watching how she scrambled inside her pack and started to write all their findings on a scroll. She was so engrossed with her task that missed entirely how he settled a few traps around the big hall they were in, along with starting a bonfire and setting their indoors camp.

Only when she felt a thick fabric on her shoulders she looked up. Itachi stared back with that intense gaze of his that never failed to make her blush.

"Dinner is almost ready," he said smoothly. "Come."

They ate silently, Sakura's eyes revisiting the stone from time to time while his own orbs were fixated on her trembling form. "It's somewhat amusing, to see that the old tales could elicit such response from your Clan," she said softly. "They were innocent to believe, but at least they got to know a part of the world they did not know."

Itachi tilted his head to a side, as if he were considering the idea. Granted, the old ways were filled with tradition and many, many rules that most people followed out of duty and honor, but some of the folk tales were based partly on the reality. He had discovered quite a few of those in his ANBU journeys, and he had filed every single detail into his mind.

But watching her smiling softly to the stone, he couldn't help but remembering one tale that spoke about an enchantress that could be found on the roads, a beautiful lady that stole the males' hearts that tried to help her.

That night, at the dim light of the bonfire, Itachi made love to Sakura. Slow and thoroughly, his hands explored and rediscovered the intimate bond he shared with the pink-haired female.

It was something that didn't need perfection, he thought dazedly as he ran the tip of his nose on the sweet and soft skin of her neck, pressing his lips on her pulse point and realizing that her blood was running wild for him.

Because of the sensations _he_ was creating in her.

Itachi watched her eyes darken and soften as he divested her of her clothing. Her emerald orbs shone with hunger and lust, a prelude of the fire that was starting to flare within her. Her skin was shining with a golden hue when the flames illuminated it; her roseate hair fanned in disarray around her head.

He felt his own eyes charging with his Kekkei Genkai when she arched under his probing hands, yielding to the pleasure he brought her. He heard her gasping his name when his fingers slipped inside her, finding her wet and ready for him. It certainly had been too long.

"Itachi..." she whispered, biting her swollen-kissed lip. "_I need you_..."

He only could comply with his Selene's request, lowering his head to her unbound and perky breasts, full and tight with anticipation. His lips followed their own volition, kissing and nipping her soft skin as she pushed herself to him, offering herself to his ministrations and demanding for more.

But her hands weren't idle either, tracing the finest and most defined lines of his back muscles, which twitched in response when she suddenly dug her nails on his skin, retaliating unconsciously to the sudden engulfing of her nipple by his eager mouth.

Her hips undulated under his fingers, riding the pleasure that he was building inside her.

It was the most alluring thing he had ever seen.

Still caressing her breasts with his calloused fingers, he trailed his tongue down her body, dipping it on her navel and watching how she shuddered and shook her head wantonly with great detail. She was responsive as always, her fiery personality akin to her manners when being intimate with him.

But as he expected, her act shattered when he circled his tongue over her wetness, flicking it almost lazily over her clit.

"Itachi!!" she called huskily, in that voice she only had when she was one with her inner persona. "No more teasing...!"

And although her mental roommate was crass and demanding, the mixing of both resulted in the most sensual creature he had ever encountered. Her hips bucked wantonly, obviously stating her desire for him to join with her.

"You can take it," he answered in a whisper over her core, his hot breath eliciting shivers that she could not control.

Entering two fingers inside her and pumping slowly, he activated his Sharingan and took in those slight jerks that ran across her spine, a sure sign that she was in the final stage for her orgasm. Propping himself up, he returned his attention to her full and heaving breasts, teasing them until Sakura felt she was about to burst.

Her hands started to weave a path that went from his back to his neck, finally settling on his face. "Itachi..." she keened softly, part bashfully and part huskily, ever the siren that called for him.

His Sharingan started to spin lazily. "Close your eyes," he whispered roughly as he settled between her legs, discarding the last of his own garments and positioning his hips over hers. "Feel it, but don't open your eyes just yet."

"Oh yes, please, 'Tachi-kun..." Sakura accepted his instructions eagerly, knowing she was in for a wild sensational ride. His tip nudged her clit, eliciting another wave of heat under her skin and a moan from her throat.

She was as tight as ever, the long time they were apart did nothing to make them forget how and what the other liked. As he sank ever so slowly into her, she brought her legs to wrap around his waist, opening herself more for him and arching as she received him.

Her eyes were still closed, but she pressed their lids as the heat built up steadily under his masterful strokes.

Itachi was taking his time with her, although his instinct claimed for him to flip her body dominantly on the futon and have his way with her hard and fast. But this time he fought to keep his head leveled and maintain the slow rhythm he had set. This pace proved during their relationship to be the most enjoyable, despite Sakura's obviously frustrated moans.

She always complained that this pace was too slow, but in the end she had always came for him without fail, almost shouting his name to the ceiling.

This time though, he fully intended for her to scream it.

His passion could wait for a moment.

"Open your eyes, Sakura," he whispered in her ear before tracing the tip of his tongue around the tender cartilage, listening to her whimper with something akin to raw possession coursing through his veins.

This female under him was _his_, and no one else's.

And by the looks of her intense gaze, heavy-lidded and deep emerald, she thought of him as hers, too.

Itachi had no problem with that.

"I can't take it anymore, _Itachi_..." she arched against his body once more, his name being moaned an octave higher than the rest of her sentence. "Please..."

He knew what she was pleading for. "Look at me," he commanded lowly, forcing his Sharingan to its developed stage. She obeyed after taking a deep breath.

The Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha pulled her senses into a world of feeling and sensations. She started to pant heavily, her flush deepening as they connected into a whole new level, of the mind, body and spirit.

"Itachi," she called again, her voice dropping almost into a toneless whisper that became a loud moan when he picked up his pace, sliding into her wetness with powerful thrusts. "Oh Kami..."

"Let it go," he whispered huskily as he moved his hips in tandem with hers, catching her hand and placing it over her head as her other hand shook with the pressure she was putting into her grip of his shoulder. "Let it go, Sakura."

As if he had opened a gate, her insides started to flutter with her incoming orgasm.

"Itachi!" she exclaimed under his spell of chakra and passion. "_Itachi!!_"

And then she went wild like he wanted her to. Her body arched almost impossibly for someone who was not a shinobi. Her limberness was displayed in how she unlocked her legs from his waist, shaking and trembling under the onslaught of her climax as he finally closed his eyes and released her from his Sharingan illusion.

Her screaming of his name bounced through the remains of the ceiling and into the night.

It had been such a wonderful feeling when she came down from her high and wrapped her arms around him, sighing in sated content while he nuzzled her sweating skin in male satisfaction.

Their embrace lasted the rest of the night, and while he kept watch out of habit, she slept with her head on his chest.

-X-

Her deep and even breathing changed for a moment, followed by a deep sigh as she finally opened her eyes... and caught him leaning on the window.

Itachi walked towards her as Sakura managed to offer him a wan smile.

"You brought me back," she whispered hoarsely. He nodded, tracing his fingertips over her bandaged arm.

"I always will," he breathed, feeling the medics approaching.

As he poofed out of the room and Tsunade entered to check up on her pink-haired pupil, Sakura drew her brows together. There was a glint of something in those dark orbs of his when he looked at her, and she could still feel his light caress on her arm.

It was like his... chakra was calling out to hers.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** A little bit o' smut doesn't hurt, am I right? XD Too bad it was just a flashback, heheh. More to come, I promise!. :D  
Much love to RapturesRevenge for her awesome Grammar-Nazi skills and to Pawsies for her awesome thoughts!


	11. Theme 11

**Crimson Genii**

**11****. - Role models don't approve something in the relationship**

Sake, sweet and tangy sake, thought the busty blonde who just happened to be the most powerful shinobi of the village and thus held the title of Hokage with almost childish despair. It was early afternoon and the still hadn't had lunch... or her daily treat of her preferred beverage. Sake had always helped clear her head, no matter what Shizune or Sakura would say.

But when she poked her head into her personal library and found her youngest and prized apprentice's blushed face as she stared at her most efficient and powerful of the ANBU Captains and Vice-Commander of the White Ops, Tsunade felt she needed something heavier than sake.

-X-

"So you think they're together," Ibiki said as he leaned back in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk. "That might have something to do with his sudden interest in administrative matters rather than participate on missions like he always did in the past."

"He doesn't want to get away from the village?" Tsunade repeated with an arched brow. "That is so unlike him. He's aware that his skills are better applied in active missions, not in desk work."

And there was the time when he brought Sakura back from a mission badly injured, that Tsunade had perceived a hint of distress radiating from the young Uchiha, but she had dismissed it, so busy she was with her pupil's treatment procedure.

"He had devised a new schedule for Nara, and it proved to be more efficient than the previous weekly tactical meetings we used to have. Also, he reorganized the roster in order to assign more A-Class to the mid-rookies, in order to give them more experience in the field."

Tsunade rubbed her temple, feeling a huge migraine coming. Damn those Uchiha and their penchant to poke their noses in other's affairs!

But then again, it seemed that the _affair_ in question wasn't exactly a temporary thing. The emotion she managed to see in Sakura's eyes when she was bidding goodbye to the powerful ANBU Captain indicated otherwise.

You see, the Hokage had a very sharp eye regarding her prized apprentice and the blond moron she had as teammate. The busty medic-nin knew of Naruto's escapades until he settled down with the Hyuuga Heiress (much to Tsunade's amusement and Hiashi's chagrin), but she had always thought that Sakura would end up with her other teammate, who happened to be the younger brother of the same man she saw leaning toward Sakura's ear and to murmur something she couldn't hear, but elicited a deep blush from the pink-haired kunoichi and her eyes to shine with something akin to raw happiness.

Tsunade had a sixth sense when it came to the sensitive heart of her youngest apprentice. And what she saw in her eyes was something she had seen only once… in Dan's eyes.

It was safe to say that the mighty Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was more than baffled... and rather apprehensive of this sudden turn of events.

Having Uchiha Itachi wooing her emotionally vulnerable student was something dangerous for Sakura. She knew of the initial crush she had had on the young Uchiha, but this was an entirely different matter. This was the _Heir_ of the Uchiha Clan.

f this came to the attention of the Uchiha Elders, Sakura would suffer the public scorn of those snobbish old geezers.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose in silent disgruntlement and despair. Her migraine was so close that she could feel it behind her left eye.

"I need you to confirm our suspicions, Ibiki," she finally said. "I won't have my surrogate daughter heartbroken because the Uchiha Heir saw her fit for a temporary thing."

But then again, something told her that what they had was all but brief.

-X-

It had been a long day at the hospital and all Sakura wanted was to go home and curl under the blankets and sleep at least fifteen hours.

Or at least, that was her plan until a shadow in her office window alerted her to the presence of her lover, who was coming to see her.

"Supper," he whispered, his onyx eyes staring intently into hers. "I will bring dango."

"Okay," she accepted, her voice a low murmur. "I'll wait."

"I do not mind if you take a nap," he said in a light tone that was meant to be teasing. "I can find ways to rouse you."

His subtle double-entendre made her flush crimson, making him smirk faintly.

"Hentai!" she mouthed voicelessly as he saluted her with a nod and jumped off the window. Sakura sighed and laughed silently. He was going through so much trouble to spend time with her...

Little did she know that a hidden ANBU Commander had seen the entire exchange with his own stealth techniques.

-X-

"And thus we can provide the client with an accurate and efficient service. Also, it would be wise to check the backgrounds of our customers, in order to not repeat the scams some did with the Genins and Chuunin a few years ago."

"That's very interesting, Itachi," Ibiki said, crossing his arms and glancing sideways at the Hokage, who was currently with her amber eyes sharply fixed on their ANBU Vice-Commander. And not being one to be deterred, the Uchiha was staring right back at her, face calm and blank and eyes guarded, as usual. "Do you have anything more regarding the protocols?"

Said raven-haired male shook his head once. "It would be best if Hokage-sama review these extensively at her leisure. I have been told about some cases in which the client does not tell us the whole truth about their request. For example, Team Gai was ambushed in an escort mission because the client failed to tell them he was wanted in three countries."

"Do you have any more cases like these?" asked Tsunade, narrowing her eyes. Itachi nodded curtly and opened a scroll he had at hand.

"A few years ago, a mission to Waterfall was compromised due to the client's silence about being chased by a missing-nin from Mist. Back then, Genin level Team Seven was forced to fight against two A-Class nukenins, Momochi Zabuza and a boy named Haku."

Tsunade understood what he was doing. He was opening the subject for discussion, seemingly aware that both of his superiors knew about his liaison with the Hokage's Apprentice.

Of course, she wasn't one to back down from a challenge, no matter how subtle it was.

"Why did you take the time to dig those reports from years ago?" she queried, watching the Uchiha's eyes intently. A flicker of amusement showed through his calm countenance, making her frown inwardly. "I'm sure you could find a lot more cases like these with more recent dates."

"These reports show how the withholding of information from the client can jeopardize the entire mission. Also, the newly dated reports show how a few of our teams called off the mission when they uncovered the whole scheme. Even so, some of our squads were ambushed and we suffered a few losses."

"This only show which teams chose their safety rather than risk their teammates to carry on a mission under new terms," the scarred ANBU Commander and Chief of the Interrogation and Torture Division stated. "How can this outweigh the judgments of the team leaders and Captains and serve as a model of exemplary leadership?"

"The other side of the situation is in regards to those who chose to carry on the mission, regardless of the new information," Itachi responded easily. "This particular assignment, which was supposed to be a simple escort mission, was given to three Genin and their Jounin instructor. Given their teamwork-developing training, they were able to use their skills and achieve the desired outcome despite an unexpected turn of events."

"They were lucky to be trained under Kakashi then," Tsunade countered, crossing her arms. "Although inexperienced and innocent, they managed to defeat their opponents and complete the task without losses."

"Afterwards, the same Team Seven underwent special training," Ibiki added. "Now they are the most highly-requested shinobi cell in the Jounin ranks."

"My point exactly," Itachi nodded, leaning back in his chair, seemingly at ease with the discussion. This casual move put both older ninja on edge. Something was up with the young Uchiha. "It was by a stroke of luck that Team Seven had the strength to defeat two A-rank nukenin. However, other squads might not have such good fortune, thus making the gathering of all essential details before settling any contracts our top priority."

"Your concern for our shinobi is duly noted, Itachi," the blonde Hokage said with a smirk. "Now, the question is, why are you doing this? To maintain an efficient roster, to have us revisit previous missions, or to protect our squads?"

Closing his eyes, the raven-haired male nodded. "It would be the three reasons altogether, Hokage-sama," he said seriously. "We are now the most powerful of the Hidden Villages, and our clients have increased greatly. Sending our shinobi out on missions without running proper background checks on our clients would enable our enemies to trick our people and slaughter them, which in turn would greatly weaken us."

The Uchiha opened his eyes, showing them the first stage of the Sharingan. Both older nins frowned darkly, Tsunade's hands suddenly clenched into fists while Ibiki reached for his kunai pouch.

"Uchiha," Ibiki growled, motioning to stand next to Tsunade.

"We need to protect our people," Itachi said, deactivating his bloodline trait without taking his eyes from the Hokage's. "We need to ensure their safe return. We can only do so much to protect them from our enemies, but at least it would be a good start."

"And how this is going to affect my apprentice's performance in the field, Uchiha?"

"It won't," he shot back firmly. "I am positive that her team and her skills are greatly developed. I am sure I will be denied if I request her for my own team under conflict of interests, but allow me to assure you, Tsunade-sama. It is of my best interests to ensure her a whole view of the mission, in order to have her back safe and sound."

Tsunade had to gape openly at the blatant admission.

"Your liaison with Haruno Sakura, Itachi" Ibiki intervened, but his face also showed surprise at the outrageous statement of his Vice-Commander. "Is it a temporary thing?"

"No," he replied readily. "We have been seeing each other for almost a year now."

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Tsunade hissed, her hackles raised in concern for her dearest pupil. "Know that I won't allow you to manipulate her."

"That would be the last thing I would want to do, Hokage-sama. In fact, I would have asked for your approval before, but certain issues prevented me from doing so."

It was clear, and Tsunade knew it. Itachi was not going to be dissuaded in this matter.

The busty blonde almost felt bad for Sakura, because she was as good as stuck with this Uchiha genius prick.

Hoping that she would have the patience to deal with this newly discovered couple, and enough tolerance to put off the bitchy fits that surely would pitch those Uchiha Elders, she glared at Itachi, who stared back quietly.

"You better excel at what you are preaching, brat. My surrogate daughter is not to be trifled with," she felt the need to pull the emotional tie card. But to her surprise, the young ninja nodded firmly.

"You have _my word_."

_Yeah, Sakura i__s doomed_, Tsunade concluded, wishing once more for a cup of her beloved, sweet and tangy sake.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**AN:** And we have the first sign of acknowledgment from Itachi! But funny the most important person doesn't know about his plans just yet... XD I had a lot of fun writing mother-hen!Tsunade and Ibiki, though. XD

Regarding about the reasons why Itachi didn't say anything when Tsunade found them in the library, well... you'll see. :P

As always, much love for RapturesRevenge and a big thank you to Setsuna and Pawsies. They make me happy in my pants. :D


	12. Theme 12

**Crimson Genii**

**12****. – Dealing with a Pet**

-

It was safe to say that Shisui _had_ to be mental.

Of course, that was only Sakura's humble opinion, she thought in amusement as she made her way through the crowded streets of the Uchiha District. Hanabi had encountered a certain Inuzuka Heiress, who asked her to relay a message to her pink-haired shishou for a meaningless favor – an understandable request, given Hana's abilities and inborn dislike for animals not of the canine variety.

Naturally, this thought was disproved when one considered Hana's partner and omnipresent headache, Uchiha Shisui.

Especially if you considered Uchiha Shisui's odd choosing of a pet, a _feline_ called Kou.

It was only natural, then, that Hana didn't want anything to do with the cat, herself being a dog person in every single aspect of her shinobi life.

That was why she got roped into this stupid favor, Sakura thought with a grumble, bowing in front of the Uchiha Shrine to pay her respects to the Gods as she always did on her way to Sasuke's house. It was convenient that the house next to the Clan Head Mansion was Shisui's. Living alone and currently away on a mission, Shisui was the epitome of what she really didn't want Naruto to become.

She had been in her teammates' living quarters many times, but she always found Naruto's to be the proverbial disaster zone. Clothes scattered around; ramen bowls everywhere; and little ecosystems growing happily in his milk, shoes and even in his bathroom. Sakura has been so nauseated with the sight that she had introduced Naruto into a new idea called "house cleaning", under the threat of cutting everything that hung from him if he didn't do as told.

Sasuke was organized and structured to a fault, everything settled in its proper place. Not even the hairs of his toothbrush were out of place. She knew this because she took the time to _look_.

Of course, this brought on an endless amount of teasing from the pink-haired medic toward the young Uchiha, with a lot of name-calling from their other teammates. Sai's quarters though, were a bit more disorganized. Scrolls and sketches scattered around his pad told everyone about the artistic soul that lived there.

Kakashi's closet-sized apartment was organized but slightly messy, indicative of the Copy Ninja's outwardly laidback and lazy demeanor. The massive quantity of Icha Icha books that were lined meticulously and primly on the shelves _was_ something they got to tease the older nin about, much to Kakashi's chagrin.

Her living space told a different story. Her living room was practically untouched, seeing as her teammates and girlfriends had a penchant for hanging out with her in the kitchen or her bedroom, lounging on the carpet as they spent some quality time with Sakura. Her living was filled with pictures of her long-deceased parents, her friends, her teammates and she even had one with that little feline critter she was about to visit.

Shisui's home was the ever bachelor pad, but with some hints that told visitors he was a shinobi. The mostly traditional –earthy colors and tatami mats of the entire place but the kitchen– decoration was his late mother's doing, but the low coffee table and dining table were covered with papers, scrolls and even kunai, forcing someone who wasn't Uchiha to make their way through all that mess.

Sakura sighed as she defused Shisui's traps and slid the door open, already dreading entering the place.

A very special sight greeted her.

The one and only Uchiha Heir, Uchiha Itachi, was watching little Kou as the cat dispatched the food just served in a little bowl.

Sakura stilled completely at the very odd sight.

Slowly, lazily, dark onyx orbs rose to meet hers.

"Sakura," he greeted lowly, making her blush slightly with his intimate tone.

Only then she realized that she was alone with Itachi in Shisui's home.

"What--what are you doing here?" she asked without thinking. He merely shrugged.

"Shisui asked me to feed his mascot," he replied nonchalantly, but afterwards one of his brows lifted minutely. "It seems that Hana asked you the same thing."

"...Yeah," she said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "She told Hanabi there was no way she was going near Kou, not even with a ten feet pole."

Itachi exhaled softly, something she had already identified as a mute chuckle.

"...But now that you're here and Kou is taken care of, I guess I should get going," she said, avoiding his sharp gaze. "So... I'll see you later," she managed to say, backing away and almost running for the door.

Her deepest instinct told her that he was planning something. And her self-defense mechanism, usually dormant when in his presence, kicked in at that very moment.

She did not reach the door.

"Sakura," something odd in his detached tone stopped her in her tracks. Turning around, she saw him moving away from the cat and extending a hand towards for the couch. "Let us talk."

The pink-haired kunoichi blanched, a ton of scenarios running wild in her mind.

However, her feet were already obeying his request.

Something was going to happen. Something bad, she thought frantically as she sat next to him, feeling his eyes on her.

Maybe... _he wanted to end it_.

Her heart almost stopped at the thought.

"Sakura," he said. Her rampant mind complained, how the hell could he make her name sound like a sin?! "We have been together for a while now."

She made up her mind then. She certainly wasn't going to let him dump her off like yesterday's rubbish.

Standing up, she crossed her arms in front of her in an unconscious gesture of self-preservation. "Yes," she murmured, congratulating herself for making her voice sound as flat and business-like as she were speaking about a patient's condition. "So I take you are tired of this, huh? I'll spare you the trouble, Itachi."

His hand caught her arm. She hadn't even felt him standing from the couch.

"Do not jump into conclusions," he said softly, but with that little steel that she had identified long ago as annoyance. "I want to know what is going on with you."

As fast as she had paled, her features flushed with frustration and anger.

"What's going on with me?" she repeated incredulously. "You are the one that needs to sneak around to be with me! Honestly, you really think I wouldn't notice? This is just a game for you!"

Itachi stilled, inwardly stunned at her outrageous statement.

"Of course, not even the Hokage's apprentice would be good enough for the Uchiha Heir," she sneered, feeling her heart loading with lead. She knew her reaction was petty at best, but she was beyond avoiding a true lovers' spat for the sake of propriety. She was tired, and no matter how much she loved him...

"I want out, Itachi," she breathed, her tone decaying rapidly into the emotional distress she was experiencing. "I can't take this anymore."

"So you are ending our relationship," he murmured in an odd, flat tone as he watched her press her lips together to prevent the gathered tears from falling.

She was already feeling the burn of her tears as they threatened to fall from her eyes. She sighed deeply and turned her back on him.

"You are ever the oblivious idiot, aren't you?" she whispered, her breath hitching when she heard her own tear-clogged voice.

Shaking her arm free from his grasp, Sakura ran away from him, leaving him standing where she left him.

-X-

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_...

She didn't stop until she got home.

Locking her door and closing her balcony, Sakura only had strength to get herself onto her bed and cry her eyes out.

It was just a matter of time, really, before he got tired and booted her out of his busy life. She accepted his comings and goings, knowing already that he was more committed to his work than to her. But the realization of her feelings gave the situation a new light that demanded to be regarded, no matter how hard she tried to squash it.

Sakura tried to hide her feelings from him, and he had noticed that something was off.

She tried to brush everything off and focus on her work, only to have him appearing at her office's window with the promise of dango and an intimate dinner.

She tried to keep everything under a tight rein, just like a well-trained shinobi had to do with their emotions, but when he was inside her those reins loosened, making her soul sing with joy at the same time he made her reach her intense release.

She tried to put a name to that unnamed glint that appeared in his eyes when she caught him looking at her, especially when she woke up from that poison-laden unconsciousness.

And she failed.

Haruno Sakura wasn't made for secrecy, and yet she had endured almost a year of sneaking around because... she loved him.

And now she was all alone, not knowing that she was being observed by sharp, turbulent crimson eyes.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**AN:** Again, please, don't kill me just yet. You'll understand in the next theme. Yes, I know Itachi is rather OOC. Kou means "Luck", so you can see Shisui has a rather odd sense of humor. :P

Much love for RapturesRevenge for her beta, and thanks for reading!


	13. Theme 13

**Crimson Genii**

**13****. – Snow**

-

He hadn't had spoken to her for almost a month now.

Itachi had done the math easily in his head while leaping across the frozen landscape. The mission had taken longer than he expected, because the missing-nin he was hunting had remarkable evasion skills.

But that didn't mean he was going to back down. Not now, not ever.

He could allow his mind to wander as he trailed his prey. The mission had driven him from Konoha before he could corner his elusive lover and set things right between them. He couldn't back out from it, though, because this assignment demanded his skills as a Sharingan Master and seasoned ANBU Hunter-nin operative.

But something in the back of his mind told him that she would probably think they were really done for. Tsunade had been quite severe in her reluctant approval of their liaison. After all, she had given him a glare that promised a long and painful death while he gave his word. If that, he concluded, wasn't evidence of her disapproval for his actions, then he wasn't the elite shinobi he considered himself to be. Only to have Sakura breaking under the pressure he had placed upon her.

To be honest, he thought she would've cracked much sooner than she did. At _his_ request, she tolerated nearly a year of secrecy.

Sakura had the endurance of a true shinobi, he concluded as he finally saw bent branches – telltale signs that he was closing in on his target. Endurance, Itachi mused, and more patience than anyone he had ever known.

Sakura was his mate, his perfect partner.

Together, they would rule the Uchiha Clan with perfect balance, something his own parents were unable to achieve.

Itachi had always had a detached view of his life. Serve his country, serve his clan, honor his parents, and protect his brother.

But when he noticed how Sakura had pulled the blanket on top of both of them on a chilly night in Konoha, making sure he was covered as well before drifting to sleep again with a contented sigh, something different and distinctive occurred to him.

The way she seemed to light up when he was around, the way his presence never failed to fluster her (which resulted in her careless waving off every attempt her friends made to find out why she was blushing so furiously), and the way she smiled so softly when he trailed his fingertips over her nose to wake her up. Such moments gave rest to his ever-alert mind and senses, and he knew, right from the beginning...

...he couldn't let her walk away from him so easily.

Especially when he had everything set for her formal introduction within the Uchiha.

Itachi knew she loved a challenge as much as he did, that her mind thrived on detail. He had discovered, much to his great satisfaction, that every comment he made in regards to her training and the honing of her skills had inspired the pink-haired kunoichi to develop a new mindset and work ethic.

Sakura refined and perfected her skills under his watchful gaze, unaware that he was carefully molding her into the perfect Matriarch, the woman who would take his mother's place at some point in the future.

He had certainly chosen well when he decided to pursue the sudden urge he'd felt when she entered the room clad in a borrowed ANBU uniform. The image he instantly saw in his mind's eye of Haruno Sakura dressed in an Uchiha kimono was anything but unwelcome.

In fact, everything Itachi had done since then was for the sake of achieving this.

His Clan always thought he only had time for his duties, both to them and to the village. They didn't know of the pleasure he experienced when he completed a mission and subsequently chose to forfeit a night spent in his home in favor of being with Sakura in her bed, keeping her awake for most of the night.

There wasn't a hair on her roseate head of which he was distrustful, which he determined when her teammates barged into her apartment. Sakura had taken the time to see them off swiftly, claiming she had hospital duties to attend to at dawn as an excuse. This spared them both from any outrageous drama that was sure to ensue had Naruto, Sai, or Sasuke (or all three of them, for that matter) had discovered Itachi in Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura was loyal to a fault, strong, skilled, and sharp-minded, along with the added bonus of that delightful body. Hers was a body that never failed to mesmerize him, that always received him eagerly, burning with a passion only he could elicit from her.

She could also keep secrets from anyone, even her own friends, remarkably well. That in and of itself amazed him and only served to attract his attentions even more. That, in addition to her tolerance, patience, and endurance, was why they had stayed together for so long without anyone knowing.

But now, she needed more.

Itachi had realized this long before she had reached her wit's end, and he agreed with her.

He was close; he could feel the chakra of his prey already. Not wanting to waste any more time with this assignment, he moved for the kill as swiftly as he had been taught since a tender age of twelve.

The man fell on the frozen ground, exhausted from the chase, weary from the battle earlier that day, and terrified of the crimson eyes that forced him into submission before his executioner.

Those same crimson eyes were the last thing he saw before the kodachi's razor-sharp blade pierced his heart.

The mission accomplished and the body disposed of, it was time to return home.

It was time to return to _her_.

The memory of the hurt, anger, and frustration filling her eyes as they brimmed with tears was enough to fuel his legs with determination.

-X-

He was out of Lightning Country by dusk.

Solo missions were something he reveled in. Being alone in the outside world was especially liberating, a feeling he wasn't accustomed to within Konoha's walls. Specifically, within the walls of the Uchiha compound.

It had been a new experience for him, the first time he chose to spend the night at Sakura's. She had slept deeply at his side, face hidden in the crook of his neck as he stared at the ceiling, fingers trailing softly her naked back, feeling her heart beating peacefully under his careful touches.

He experienced that feeling of tranquility more and more, but only when he was alone with her. Not even in the confines of his own room in his family's mansion was he able to feel so at peace. Always wary and paranoid, his insomnia only let him rest from time to time. Itachi found that, when resting at her side, Sakura could bring a new sensation of serenity that appeased his mind in more ways than one.

Now, huddled in a little cave with no fire and only his uniform to keep hypothermia at bay, he almost craved being in her warm bed, surrounded by her scent and all that he associated with her, her body pressed enticingly to his as her deep breathing soothed his weary mind.

Not having anything better to do other than wait out the horrendous blizzard that followed him from the outskirts of Kumogakure, he dug his gloved hand into his pack in order to revise his Bingo Book and re-read it for the umpteenth time.

His hand encountered something dry and warm.

Pulling out the item in question, he recognized it as a blanket that belonged to Sakura. She had almost forced him to pack it once, before a mission to Rock Country. Her stubborn thoughtfulness had been somewhat amusing to him. She also went through her usual warnings that she thought he'd ignored. What she didn't know was that he did follow her advices.

After all, she was the one who knew more about caring for one's body properly.

Pulling the dry, dark blue cover over his drenched form, he realized that, even though he hadn't used it on that mission to Rock, he had kept it rolled in his pack, as part of his belongings.

A corner of his lips lifted in wry, sarcastic amusement.

'An oblivious idiot,' she had called him before running away from him.

Now, feeling her concern in the form of a blanket that kept the bite of the blizzard from his soaked body, he finally put two and two together. In that battle a few weeks ago, the words she'd spoken weren't spoken in irrational anger or frustration. They were the truth.

She cared for him. She _loved_ him.

Perhaps she had loved him from quite a long time now... and understandably enough, when he didn't respond to her feelings... she had run away.

Rolling the blanket and placing it back in his pack, he took off like an arrow.

It was time for him to give her an answer, before someone stepped in and took her from him.

His Sharingan glowed and narrowed with steely purpose.

As he had already concluded, he was _not_ going to let her go.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

**AN:** Took you long enough, my dear scheming Uchiha prodigy. xD Next time, crack will ensue. :D

Much love to RapturesRevenge for her awesome beta and thank you guys for reading!. :D


	14. Theme 14

**Crimson Genii**

**14****. – Uncomfortable Situations**

-X-

"Men suck."

Sakura only could nod in agreement with Tenten's grumpy statement as they nursed their drinks. True, she supposed she should be happy, because Ino-pig finally saw beyond the superficial man-toys she usually preferred and was now with a real man who was ready to cherish her the way she deserved to be.

Really, she should be proud of Ino. Her announcement had rocked Konoha's underground world of parties and one night stands, to be sure. Sakura was positive that more than a few males were crying rivers over blonde kunoichi's decision to finally settle down...

...with none other than Akimichi Chouji.

Sakura couldn't be happier for her friend. Ino was the first in their group (besides Hinata, but after Naruto's incredibly romantic-but-stupid-as-best stunt it was clear that those two were going to be permanently glued to each other, whether Hyuuga Hiashi approved of it or not) that was going to walk down the aisle to join her life with a man that loved her dearly, regardless of her seemingly annoying and shallow manners.

What Chouji saw in Ino was a complete and utter mystery.

But as they watched the blonde bombshell smiling endearingly at her brawny and sturdy fiancé, it was obvious that she had seen the same thing - whatever it was - in him as well.

"Love sucks," she stated, and Tenten nodded her acquiesce.

It had been almost a month since she ran away from him. The first few days, she had hoped for him to come around, forcing her to sit down and clear everything up between them.

But one morning she woke up, her heart heavy with loss, and realized he wasn't going to come back to her.

Of course, the Uchiha Itachi, ANBU prodigy and Vice-Commander of the White Ops wasn't going to participate in that cheesy soap opera that was running rampant in her delirious mind. Only then did she truly feel how hard the breakup had hit her.

She had begun neglecting her duties, something so unlike her that most of her subordinates at the hospital were concerned for her. Her own apprentice, Hanabi, had taken it upon herself to rebuke any and all attempts their colleagues made to harass Sakura. Hanabi even went so far as to stand up to the Hokage's other assistant in order to allow her Sakura-shishou some peace.

However, when Sakura started to space out, even in their training sessions, something had to be done. Hanabi had to go to the Hokage to relay her concern for Sakura. The ensuing explosion from the busty, elder kunoichi was something the youngest Hyuuga prodigy had never seen. And when she called for Ibiki, Hanabi feared the worst for her pink-haired shishou.

Tsunade then asked for her to fetch Sakura. Hanabi still hadn't figured out what was going on until she remembered a lesson in chakra control that she had learned from her dear master.

What Hanabi heard while eavesdropping (hanging from the Hokage's office's window with only one foot as she struggled to keep the genjutsu from being noticed by the passersby, of course) nearly sent her hurtling towards the ground.

Tsunade had been unusually soft and understanding with her young apprentice, Sakura grudgingly admitted to herself. Her instincts told her that her blonde shishou knew of her undisclosed relationship, yet Tsunade hadn't indicated any awareness of Sakura's secret. She only had asked how things were going before returning to her usual gruff self and she ordered Sakura to take it easy and not overdo it.

Inevitably, two weeks later Tsunade barged in Sakura's office and ordered her to take a few days off, which the roseate kunoichi did, only to have Ino stampeding through her front door the very next day with the happy news.

Sakura knew she was driving her friends insane with worry over her inexplicable withdrawal into herself, but she just couldn't help it. She was hurting, and the worst part was that she couldn't tell anyone about her heartache.

She learned of his mission a week after their... _breakup_... she remembered, wincing internally as she drained the contents of her glass, her fifth or sixth that night.

She was happy for Ino, sure, but she suddenly had the urge to experience that which was known as "drowning one's sorrows in alcohol." Sakura was getting there, and as long as no one bothered her she could happily lose herself in a sea of fuzziness and ethylic happiness.

But then Naruto, Sasuke and Sai joined her at her table, their eyes fixed intently on hers.

"What is wrong with you," Sasuke asked tonelessly. "You have been awfully quiet."

"Yes, Hag, I thought you were going to be the first cheering that the Banshee was getting uglier than you," supplied Sai with that fake smile of his, grunting when Naruto elbowed him none-too-gently.

"Sakura-chan," her blonde surrogate brother sat at her side. As he looked at her mildly flushed features, his eyes were filled with worry. "Why are you trying to get yourself drunk?"

"No special reason," she said, her voice still clear but with a hint of exasperation. "I am so happy Ino is marrying someone worthy (albeit she surely doesn't deserve poor Chouji) that I felt the need to sample all kinds of beverages they have here."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and frowned. Sasuke sat at her other side, pulling the empty glass from her hold.

"I think you've had enough, Sakura," he said firmly. "We're taking you home."

"Sasuke, always the one sucking up to the rules," she sneered, waving a hand carelessly. "Why don't you go and get yourself a girl? Maybe she could dislodge that stick you have up your ass, unless you're into guys, of course. That would be extremely funny – not to mention understandable – when your mob of fangirls catches wind of your frigid homo tendencies."

The young Uchiha gaped at her malicious speech, not believing that such colorful and wicked words had come from his usually polite albeit moody teammate.

Naruto snorted when she started to speak, but ended gaping like a freshly-caught tuna when she broached the ever touchy subject of Sasuke's private life.

Sai had stopped smiling, fixing his eyes on the pink-haired medic currently snickering like an evil character he had seen in a movie once.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I told you, I'm not interested in participating in one of those orgies you like to organize from time to time. Sai, I know you've been upset because Naruto settled down with Hinata. Have you already come out of the closet? Good for you, boy. A little late though."

"Why are you being so mean?" Naruto asked, furrowing his brows. "This is so not like you, Sakura-chan..."

"Let's say that this is the backlash, Naruto," she said airily as she crooked her finger at the waiter, who replaced her glass with a newly filled one. "I'll have you know that even if you guys don't want me to date, I did. It didn't go well though, but this might serve all of us right for being such cock-blocks."

Silence fell like an anvil over the table, until a subtle move of Sasuke's head prompted the ex-ROOT operative to stand and steer an inebriated Tenten towards Gai and Lee's table.

"You... dated someone?" Naruto repeated, scowling openly.

"And you didn't tell us?" Sasuke completed, lifting his brow questioningly.

Sakura snorted, sipping half of her wine before responding. "Aw, don't feel bad, Sasuke-kun, I assure you you're now the only Uchiha in my life. I'll be as withered and alone as Tsunade-shishou when her jutsu wears off, only devoted to my team full of stupid morons."

"Sakura-chan, I think alcohol is making you meaner than usual," observed Naruto, trying to grab the glass from her. She tipped the delicate goblet harshly to the other side, spraying Sasuke's shirt.

"Aw, fuck. Now I'll have to refill it. Good thing you always wear midnight blue, Sasuke."

"Yeah, I have the gift of foresight," he shot back sarcastically as he dabbed at his shirt with a napkin. "So the guy dumped you and you're taking out your frustrations by insulting us?"

"Why, Sasuke, I didn't think it would matter if I say a thing or two, you never listen to me anyway," she sneered venomously as she raised her arm and called for another glass. "Besides, it's not as if I'm implying you have a weird fixation with your brother, who, I might add, is even more of an asshole than you."

"It is good to know that you miss me, Sakura," a deep voice murmured behind her, making Sakura jump in her seat.

Standing up as quickly as her intoxicated state could allow her, Sakura reached for her purse with every intention to get away from them, but especially from_ him_.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" she heard Sasuke ask, but the warm hands that closed over her upper arms didn't belong to the younger Uchiha brother.

"I am merely here to pick Sakura up," the elder Uchiha said lightly, and then he murmured to her. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't," she hissed, reveling in the alcoholic fuzziness that left her devoid of any manners and inhibitions. "I'm not... I'm out of here."

The hands that held her tightened.

"I am not about to allow my significant other to walk alone in the streets," he whispered, making her freeze in her tracks.

Behind them, a sharp joint gasp told the pink-haired medic that both her teammates had concluded the crux of the situation.

"If this is some kind of a genjutsu, Itachi, I swear I'm gonna--"

The hands slipped down and around her waist inconspicuously. It was a good thing they were seated at a table somewhat far from the celebrated couple, allowing them some sort of privacy in the middle of the engagement party.

"Make the Kai jutsu then," he offered as he turned her body to finally make their eyes clash.

Sakura looked beautiful in that little black dress of hers, of course. Black always looked good on her, seeing the contrast of her milky skin, pale roseate hair and deep emerald eyes. However, the Uchiha Heir could appreciate how her green orbs were dark with the withholding of emotions. Anger, shame, _hurt_.

He looked as good as a young God, she mused absently as she took in his crisp, dark attire. His style was informal, yet the black of his slacks and shirt made his appearance appropriate for such occasion. He was freshly showered, his hair immaculately gathered in a ponytail at his nape as usual...and eyes sunken with stress lines that betrayed how straining his last mission had been.

Sakura's heartstrings tugged in worry and sympathy, and in her drunken state she saw fit to lift a hand to his face, tracing his lines like she always did when she was treating him.

And to her teammate's – including Sai, who was returning to the table at that very moment – surprise, the older Uchiha allowed her to do as she wanted, bearing the caress with unmoving eyes, body taut with alertness and ready for everything, his arms still holding her waist.

"Are you injured?" she asked softly, voicing the first question she always asked him when he came back to her. Itachi just shook his head once, eliciting a deep sigh from the medic. "What I'm going to do with you..."

With that question hanging from her lips, she pressed her forehead to his shoulder and proceeded to pass out.

Itachi caught her of course, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her effortlessly, carefully adjusting Sakura's position so that she rested more comfortably in his arms.

The males of Team Seven stood swiftly.

"Where do you think you're taking her?!" Naruto shouted, managing to get the attention of the majority of the surrounding tables. Sasuke elbowed him harshly.

"Lower your voice, _dobe_!" he hissed, turning his narrowed eyes to his brother. "What is she to you, Aniki? What is going on between the two of you?"

"You heard me, _otouto_," Itachi replied curtly. "I am sure by now you are aware that it is not becoming of a person to repeat themselves."

"But that doesn't answer any of their questions," Sai intervened, smiling slightly. "Where are you taking the Hag?"

"Home."

Walking away from them, Itachi swept his charge inconspicuously through the back door and disappeared into the night.

That was just the beginning, though, when Naruto's slow brain finally put two and two together and proceeded to bitch and rant to everyone at the party about what the hell the greatest cold fish of the Uchiha clan doing with his dear sister Sakura-chan. Ears perked, jaws dropped and eyes widened before people began asking for confirmation from Sai and Sasuke.

Unfortunately for the gossipers, Sasuke stormed away angrily and Sai hid his frown behind his sketchbook, effectively leaving them unavailable for comment.

It was safe to say that by breakfast the following day, the whole village knew about the relationship between the highly-esteemed – and lusted after – Uchiha Heir and Konoha's Sweetheart with Fists of Steel.

-X-

Sakura knew something was very wrong when she stepped within the Hospital walls only to discover the entire nursing staff glaring at her hung-over form.

She had woken up encased in Itachi's arms. His side was a bit stiff, so she had to heal his minor injury before sending him home, under the promise of a really serious talk after she finished her shift. Itachi had accepted her request, not even bringing up her emotional outburst. Still, he pointed out that their liaison was now out in the open and that she might have second thoughts.

She had thought he was kidding; but now she wasn't so sure.

Uchiha Itachi _never joked_. Teased, perhaps, but he simply did not engage in playful banter if it didn't present a challenge of wits.

Naturally, when the sixth nurse ignored her instructions, Sakura had to conclude that they were acting hostile for a reason.

Being hung-over was the best thing in the world when someone needed to throw a temper tantrum, Tsunade thought sagely as she monitored the outcome of Sakura's reinforcement of the hospital protocol.

I didn't know the Haruno girl was so vicious," Ibiki observed as he and Tsunade watched the pink-haired Head Medic rip the entire medical staff a new one. "Maybe I should create an ANBU Medic squad just for her."

"Your Vice-Commander wouldn't find that funny enough, Morino," the Hokage answered with a satisfied smirk. "You're watching one of the next Uchiha Heads."

Under the promise of pain, retaliation and a not-too-subtle letter of discharge from their superior, the medical staff only had to glance at the Hokage, standing off to the side with her arms crossed to know that they were sure to be fired _en masse_ if they didn't change their behavior in favor of mindless gossip and shallow taunting.

For a happily-doing-her-rounds-with-four-nurses-following-her-meekly Sakura, of course, the tantrum had been quite cathartic, but that was beside the point. This only meant that the whole village knew about her relationship with Itachi... including teammates and close friends.

Shit, the guys... and _Ino_.

She could handle her blonde friend any other day, but today was not the day to face Ino. Sakura had been driven to her wit's end and was about to burst a blood vessel due to stress and the frustration of having to restrain herself so as not to punch those idiotic nurses through four hospital walls.

"Sakura-shishou," Hanabi called, her tone even but a smug, proud smirk sitting in her usually blank Hyuuga features. "The triage wing had been secured and treated."

"Great," she said, matching Hanabi's smirk with one of her own. "Now would you take these two cases?"

"I can handle all four, shishou. There's an Uchiha shinobi asking for you in the ER though; Shisui-san returned from his mission in bad shape."

"What's his state on the gravity scale?"

"I would say a six, but I just read his chart. Here," the young medic offered her said record folder. "He is currently being patched up but you know how he is."

Sakura's eyes glittered wickedly. Glancing at the nurses behind her, she shrugged inwardly.

Truly, they needed another reminder of the last lesson.

"Yeah, of course I know how he is, after all he's almost my cousin," she said flippantly, taking the chart and walking away. "These ladies are all yours, Hanabi. Make sure they get a full view of the treatments."

"Hai, Sakura-shishou," the stoic Hyuuga daughter turned her head and glared at the white-uniformed females and narrowed her eyes.

It was about time, Hanabi thought, to put these gossipmongers in their place.

And it didn't hurt that it had been Sakura herself to do so. Maybe the Uchiha's influence wasn't so bad after all...

Or was it?

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** I told you it was crack! XD Besides, we all know Sakura has a diamond-hard backbone; it was only time for her to snap at those chicks.

How I love Itachi for having more foresight than the moron of a brother he has, but that's just my humble opinion. I know I left out the talk, but I think it was much funnier to stick to Sakura's day. I'll see if I manage to fit _the talk_ for the last theme. 8D

As always, much love to RapturesRevenge for betaing this collection, and thank you guys **so** much for reading.


	15. Theme 15

**Crimson Genii**

**15****. – Supporting the Other**

-X-

When Itachi appeared the following day at the Hospital, his face naturally detached and blank as he made his way in a lazy but purposeful gait towards her office after he nodded a polite greeting to the personnel at the front desk, the entire staff, patients and visitors stared in shock.

Of course, Sakura didn't know he was coming, so she remained busy as she gave Kiba his check-up. She made a point of ignoring his usual taunts, especially his new attempt to ask her out on a date.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, just one date," the Inuzuka male kept saying, now knowing that the Uchiha Heir had stopped his hand on the doorknob, listening intently. "Sometimes I wonder if you have a secret boyfriend or something!"

"He's not so secret, Kiba," she answered flatly, eyes rolling in mid-annoyance. "And I would appreciate if you stop hitting on me. It would be the best for your health, and Hana won't complain later about your ass getting soundly kicked."

The Canine Master smirked. "By who, you? Naw, Sakura-chan, you can't hurt me! I'm ANBU, you know."

She merely raised an eyebrow, deciding not to tell him who was really going to be the one delivering the lesson in respect to the poor Canine Master and opting to take a leaf from Itachi's mind-playing book. "Do you remember when they were carving Tsunade-sama's face on the Hokage Monument? Something happened when they were doing the first draft so they got someone to destroy it before she saw it."

He nodded, intrigued. Sakura raised her eyes from his chart and narrowed her eyes in a perfect, sadistic smile that almost made the Inuzuka male's skin crawl with sudden irrational fear.

"Yeah, that could have been a nice Doton, but it was actually _my _handiwork."

Kiba paled.

"Alright, you're ready," she intoned cheerfully, going back to her usual light mood. "Do try to be careful next time, Kiba. I'm not always going to be around to patch things up, and I'm positive that Hana and Tsume-sama won't be pleased with your recklessness."

"Oh please, they're both nagging at me with that every day!" he said, trying to save face when he noticed a shadow standing behind the office's door. Sakura merely tch'ed.

"Blah, blah, blah. Just do me a favor and remind your sister about Shisui's appointment, please. I won't run around the village hunting for that moron Uchiha because he feels like pulling my leg. Now shoo, you fleabag."

"That hurts me, Sakura-chan, come on--Oh, good morning, Uchiha-taichou."

Sakura whirled at the door and saw him greeting Kiba with a curt nod. "Inuzuka."

And without missing a beat, his onyx eyes slid to Sakura's. "There is something we need to discuss, Sakura."

"Yes, of course," she nodded, looking at Kiba pointedly. Being the exact opposite of Naruto and taking the hint much faster, the Canine Master finished putting his jacket on and strode towards the door...

...only to have the ANBU Vice-Commander staring blankly at him. Something in the Uchiha's eyes kind of made him want to squirm.

"If--you excuse me, Captain," he tried humbly, his acute senses picking up on a new sort of tension in the room. Itachi stepped aside smoothly. Just as Kiba was closing the door, he thought it was an appropriate time to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Then he noticed both the captain and the medic's scents were the same, thrumming with the same pulse.

Needless to say, Kiba felt like smacking himself in the face for not noticing this earlier.

"How did the meeting go?" he heard Sakura asking. Judging by the tone of her voice, the Inuzuka knew she was smiling.

"The results were satisfactory," Itachi said in a low tone, which told their eavesdropper that the Uchiha had left the vicinity of the door. "Everything worked out here as well, I presume."

"Yeah, but I don't think we'll get a moment of peace anytime soon when they see us," Sakura responded after a moment of silence. Her tone was soft; something Kiba had never heard her using, and the familiarity they were sporting with each other was something that had the Inuzuka shinobi more than baffled. "How was your mission to Kumo?"

"Long," the Uchiha answered in a whisper so low and confidential that Kiba understood everything.

The Uchiha and Sakura-chan were...

"Inuzuka, _I'm counting to three_," a female voice rose threateningly from behind him, making him jump. Hanabi stood in front of the door with her arms crossed and Byakugan activated, a sight that made him scramble for the exit in a poof of ninja smoke. Smirking haughtily, the youngest Hyuuga prodigy kept doing her rounds.

"You knew he was there, why didn't you say something?"

"I felt it was much better for you to teach him a lesson, but it seems that your apprentice is also quite efficient in the threatening field," Itachi answered airily, before whispering something to her that made her squeak in embarrassment.

"...No I didn't."

"Yes, you did," Itachi took a seat on the windowsill and crossed his arms. A little smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, showing how amused he was with the entire situation. "After you labeled my little brother a frigid homosexual, you called your other teammate out on his also-undisclosed tendencies. The only you did not insult would be Naruto-kun."

Sakura snorted and hid her face behind her hands to contain her discomfited laughter. "Oh Oh my God... they're really mad aren't they?"

"I believe they were, but after our sparring session Naruto-kun and Sai-kun seemed to get the message. I would not say the same for my _otouto_ though."

"Good lord," Sakura shook her head in dismay. "Do you think he's...?"

The Uchiha male shook his head. "I would like to think he is behaving like a spoiled child because of our secret rather than our liaison itself."

"Gee, how much faith, honestly," she rolled her eyes, not really realizing how fortunate she was by being allowed to rebuke the ANBU Vice-Commander and not being punished by it. "I guess I'll have to deal with him then," she sighed, not missing the glint of amusement that appeared in his onyx eyes. "Yeah, keep laughing; I'm going to be the one suffering a bad moment with Sasuke, not you."

"I will make it up to you, Sakura," he murmured, straightening to his full height. "I have a meeting with the Clan Elders; do not wait up for me and rest."

"Alright," she said shyly, a little bit confused by the fact that he had told her about his schedule. She never asked, and he told her very little about his business with the Uchiha Elders in order to spare her of the unpleasantness of their usual nagging.

With a nod and a little, slight smirk, the Uchiha prodigy disappeared. Sakura sighed, bracing herself for the maelstrom of events that were to come.

-X-

Rolling her eyes in utter annoyance, she stared incredulously at the moronic teammates she had.

A little while after lunchtime, she was notified by a nurse about having visitors in her office. Thinking that was Shisui and silently thanking the Inuzukas for a having a good messenger service, she strode towards her office, only to find her little sanctuary in the Hospital packed with four elite shinobi.

"Alright," she said, deciding she would take matters into her own hands so as to show her lover that she had the ovaries to take her teammates. "Spill."

"Sakura-chan! I can't believe you're dating that bastard Uchiha!" Naruto started shouting, only to have Sasuke smacking him on his head.

"Shut up, dobe!" he hissed, looking equally displeased with Naruto's behavior as he was with Sakura. "And here I thought you had agreed with my brother to leave the issue alone!"

Sakura raised a brow minutely. "You have exactly five minutes to rant and bitch about the whole matter. After that, you're going to leave him alone and you're going to trust in my judgment."

"Judgment?" echoed Sai blandly with one of his fake smiles. "The man hurt you, Hag."

"How do you know?" she shot back sharply. "The only thing he did was keep our relationship secret because he wanted the Clan Elders to leave us alone. I was hurt because I had to keep everything from you guys." Sharp emerald eyes slid to the youngest Uchiha. "You know what I'm talking about," she said softly, her gaze fixed with Sasuke's.

"Still, I can't say I'm impressed by your silence," Kakashi drawled from the window, behind his prized book. "We're your teammates. You said we were your family."

"The guilt-trip is not going to work on me, Kakashi," she lectured indignantly, shaking her head. "Of course you guys are my family; don't you dare to pull that card on me! Besides, this year allowed me to learn some things regarding those underhanded manners."

"A year?" the Copy Ninja's eye rose from his book, his tone betraying his surprise. "You've been with Itachi for a year now?"

"Yes." She wasn't going to lie now. And her calm response only triggered a bristle among her brothers.

"_WHAT?!_" Naruto bellowed, but Sakura sent him a glare that shut him up instantly.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Naruto!" she threatened in a clipped tone, pointing to a huge syringe that she had on her desk. "Lower your tone. We're in a Hospital."

"You're starting to talk like him," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura crossed her arms and sighed, trying to gather some more patience and ignoring Sasuke's remark.

"Okay, look. I really wanted to tell you guys about this, but I knew you were going to react like this, if not worse," she waved at Naruto's angry red face and Sasuke's dark scowl. "Not to mention the Elders would have been rather obnoxious with the entire situation."

"We could have helped you," offered the ever oblivious ex-ROOT. "Isn't that what friends do?"

"Yes, Sai. Friends help each other," she nodded patiently, feeling that she would have to address this view of emotions later with him. "It was bad enough that I couldn't say anything, but now that everything is out in the open it would be just a matter of time for them to start snubbing me."

"I won't let them!" Naruto exclaimed, still sulking. "You are way more awesome than many chicks I've met in the Uchiha Clan!"

"Don't let Mikoto-baa hear that or you'll pay dearly," Sakura said with a light smile, which slipped away as she regarded her four boys. "...Come on, guys. Please try to understand my position, I... I just couldn't tell you."

"Do you love him?"

Sakura froze for a moment at Sasuke's unexpected question. He was still frowning, but his eyes told that he was expecting a suitable answer. An honest one.

No more stalling, she decided.

"Yes."

"He's not good enough for you," he said abruptly. "He's just devoted to his duties. He'll want you as a trophy, something to appease the Elders' demand for him to take a wife."

She smiled tenderly. "Oh, Sasuke, have some faith. I know where I stand with Itachi. I know more about the Elders than you realize, and not because he felt the need to inform me about their ridiculous demands."

"So he didn't..." the youngest Uchiha asked. She shook her head with a wry smile.

"I learned almost everything on my own."

A silence fell on the five-man squad. Sakura knew that Sasuke was only waiting for her to show some hesitation about the entire situation, but he was going to be sorely mistaken if he really hoped for her to rethink the matter. Her mind and her heart had decided that there were better ways to gain the upper hand on the Elders... and on everyone that tried to meddle with her life.

Her life, a life she was the only one responsible to shape and carve.

Only then she understood why Itachi had been so adamant in his scheming guidance.

"I trust you," Kakashi said suddenly, earning the attention of the young shinobi. "I knew about you months ago. When I confronted him, he said he wanted to protect you."

The Copy Nin shrugged lazily. "And he did. I can't say I'm happy with your choice, but as long as he doesn't hurt you..."

"He won't, Kakashi," she said with a laugh. "You know it."

"He'd better be good to you, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a pout, and Sai nodding his agreement. "Otherwise I'll kick his Uchiha ass all the way to Wave Country!"

"Such a remarkable wish," drawled a deep voice from the door as it opened. Sakura let out a giggle as Itachi's not-amused-at-all onyx orbs fixed on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. "I would advise for you to stick to your goal to become Hokage, Naruto-kun."

"Aniki," Sasuke said tonelessly. "What brings you here?"

"There is a certain woman who wants to meet with Sakura over dinner," he said lightly, shifting his gaze to Sakura's puzzled countenance. "It is Mother's request that she join us this evening."

Her eyes widened in understanding and nervousness. "Of course," she said, blushing slightly. "I'll... I'll be there."

Itachi nodded elegantly before regarding her teammates with another nod, strolling away as if he owned the entire Hospital.

Sakura couldn't help but snort nervously. If Mikoto-baa knew, then everything was taken care of, Itachi had told her when he went to the Elders' meeting. The Uchiha Matriarch was nothing short of stern when it came to her sons' welfare and emotional stability. Itachi might be a one-man-army, but she had always taken great care in teaching her younglings honorable principles and respect.

It was just a matter of time before the Elders pitched a bitchy fit, Tsunade warned her that very morning when both kunoichi had breakfast together. But seeing as Itachi pretty much did everything he wanted to do – their liaison being the perfect example of that – the busty Hokage felt that they were going to be alright now.

Raising her emerald eyes, she gifted her teammates with a smile so brilliant that they could only stare.

"It's okay," she said softly. "Everything will be okay."

And if something went wrong, they were going to fix it, by hook or by crook.

Itachi had proven he was willing to go against the entire world for what they had.

It was time for Sakura to prove the same to him.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** And it's oveeeeeeeeeeeer! 8D

I'd like to give my thanks, love and massive glompage to RapturesRevenge, for putting up with me and my weird ideas.

Of course, this is only the beginning for them. It you want to read more about Non-Massacre ItaSaku, then you must check out Paws-bells' collection and Just Enough's story. They are _awesomely good_ IMO, and they deserve all the love they can get.

Once more, I'd like to thank you all so much for going through every theme. It's been a fun ride, hasn't it?

Thanks for reading,

Zelha.


End file.
